Bring Back The Legend
by StormWolf25
Summary: Flamero, a Wolf Slayer, is determine to bring back the long lost Fairy Tail guild. Till, one wizard showed up at his door step and wanted to help him. Then it grew, and the adventures begin a new.
1. The Beginning

"I still remember like it was yesterday." Words in a Dairy read on the first page, a lamp lit and one was writing. "Even though it was countless years ago. After they where finished off..."  
Writing stopping as the drops of water dropped onto the page "Our protectors.. 'Fairy Tail' fell as well. No body knows I am still here, hiding between doors while remembering their faces. For I will bring back their legacy."  
The writer tipped the back of his head back, teeth showing as a smile showed on his maw. Creamy fur and brown eyes glowed, light pink hair shining. "I, Flamero will be the new Master of the fallen Fairy Tail."  
This wolf looking creature is a new form of the once called 'Dragon Slayer' and now, calling themselves the 'Wolf Slayers' For being able to turn into their Wolf self, Their Anthro or werewolf form are their most powerful.

Slipping through what was a small village of only ten people, Flamero was their only protection from larger nations that invaded. Those who found him one of a kind, most found the look of one of the fallen members of Fairy Tail in his eyes, Natsu Dragneel. Flamero is known for his power with fire, but also has the ability like Erza Scarlet; changing his requip to more powerful attacks.

Flamero has a dark history, as a small child; He had no clue on his parents and who and what he was, until one day ventured into the grounds of the village of one hundred. Who at the time had strange visitors on a job request. Guess who they where? Thats right! Fairy Tail's strongest team! Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Wendy, Erza, Happy and Carla. Taking the job to uncurse one who was cursed by a demon.  
Amazed how young Flamero was a spitting image of Natsu, Happy saying that Natsu has a 'Fan' but yet Flamero had no clue on who he was until Natsu had made the young child happy.  
The time when the young child was only 10 years old, studying magic and trying out lots of spells. Until, the day that he met a Lonesome and mysterious creature. By the name of Abyssion, the only 'Wolf Slayer' left in the world. Seeing the wonders of magic through the Child's eyes, Abyssion taught him Wolf Slayer magic. Until one day, everything changed; a gang of thugs came into the Village area; Abyssion was the only one with most power in his hands. Only to find himself beaten badly and left to die; with Flamero by his side. Flamero cried out "Don't leave me!"  
Abyssion could do nothing but look into the child's eyes while he slowly left the world saying "Bring forth my Legacy, bring back the Wolf Slayers."  
Young Flamero could do nothing but crying in his sleep, he had lost a teacher, a protector and provider. But those words of Abyssion rang through his head all day and night.  
One day, Flamero had become one with the Wolf Slayer species. No longer a human like the ones in the village, but now a Wolf and a Werewolf. Many thought he was the decedent from Abyssion, and that he was.

"Flamero Flamero!" Voices called, knocking at his door.  
The werewolf woke with a jump, he had been asleep. Rubbing his eyes with his paws, looking at the clock. It was only 9AM.  
Chucking his black cloak on his back, followed by his Scarf who he had found after Fairy Tail had fallen; This scarf was Natsu's and he had kept it.  
Opening the door, still rubbing his eyes; walking down the stairs of his small house. There to the right stood a Anthro... like himself but different... A Cheetah Anthro.

"So your the one I have heard about?" Said the Cheetah only to slowly lick his paw slowly and cover his ear "The name is Zalard, and I know who you are. Flamero, the spitting image of Natsu Dragneel."  
The name had a shivered down Flamero's spine, "Don't. Say his name." Growling as he crawled his fingers into a fist. "Their gone and there's nothing I can do."  
Zalard placed his paw in his jacket pocket, "I know. Word got out only a few months ago where I came from. Over heard it while in a bar." Eyes closing as tears ran through his fur on his cheek "Gajeel said I was the spitting image of him." Looking up at Flamero with his eyes full of water. "I want To..." Stopping before saying "Help rebuild Fairy Tail!" He yelled out as he leaned himself towards Flamero "Let me help you!"

Feeling a rush of speed through him, closing his eyes and smiling "Its why I'm here isn't it?" Placing his paw on Zalard's head, now in a whisper "Dry those tears, we together should bring back Fairy Tail to greatness."  
Zalard sniffed up his nose before wiping his tears off his face, after all he is Gajeel's image. "No more crying." Saying with a grin on his face. "Lets do this!" He said as he raised his paw in the air into the 'I see you' sign. There, Flamero joined him and they both made their sounds. Howling and Roaring, as one.


	2. Born Guild

"Yesterday, met a strange Cheetah." Flamero wrote in his Dairy once more "The spitting image of Gajeel Redfox." Giving a light smirk before looking back towards Zalard, outside he looked like the normal cheetah species, but he seemed to be different; Grey fur and only cheetah markings for his head and tail.  
"What?" Zalard said before titling his head sideways, placing his left paw in his jacket pocket "Yes I have a change when It comes to inside." Adding before placing himself on the ground and turning into his Cheetah form, purring before licking his fur clean, still having his eyes on Flamero.

Flamero huffed, maybe Zalard wasn't bad as he saw him. Closing his dairy before standing and turning himself into his normal wolf form. Flicking his tail for Zalard to follow him out the door.  
It was deep at night, all of the villagers where asleep of course but only two had to keep guard. Flamero barked at them "Get some sleep, we'll keep guard."  
Both of them looked a bit fearful of the Cheetah whose eyes glowed in the darkness, "No harm to you." He purred before looking forward, something or someone was out there.  
Maybe it was about time that the two of them can show each other who powerful they really are, transforming into their Anthro selves. Both of them looked at each other, Zalard smirked as Flamero smiled back.

"Who goes there!" Flamero called out reaching his paw out "You dare to hurt my people, you'll have to go through me first!" Snapping his canines together before Zalard made his call out  
"No, you'll have to face the two of us! Or you could be pussy cats and run off." Laughing as he smirked out his teeth "Bout time I fought someone."

Eyes of blue and purple/pink came into view, both had dark colored fur "You dare to threat the two who leark in the shadows?" One of them spoke, before showing his form, werewolf like the other two.  
Both Flamero and Zalard took a step back "And where is your friend?" Zalard smirked before adding "Two scared to fight eh?"  
At that moment, the blue eyed fellow jumped before looking back "Zodiac! Get your ass over here!" Calling out before snarling "Don't be such a baby!"  
Behind a tree, the purple eyed werewolf perked his head out "Its so cold..." He shivered before crossing his arms.  
"Your a Ice Dragon Slayer you idiot!" The blue eyed fellow growled before looking forward towards, only then he took off his jacket. Showing a lightning bolt on his chest "The name is Storm."

Flamero and Zalard came out of their stunned poses "What are you doing here?" Flamero said taking step forward, "If your looking for trouble you'll get a beating.  
Storm looked forward as Zodiac came to his side "We would love a brawl. On one condition." Zodiac said as he smirked "We take all our shirts off!" Giggling before taking his off "We're all boys right?"  
Zalard's face went blank "Your serious..." Zalard muttered before looking at Flamero who had taken his cape off "Alright then. You got a deal." Flamero smirked before throwing his cape to the ground.  
Zodiac froze as he looked at Storm, he was shaking, "T-That mark." He slowly rose his paw towards Flamero's shoulder "F-Fairy Tail." Muttering before falling to his knees "How, is that possible?"

Zalard smirked before taking his off, on the side of his left shoulder sat the Fairy Tail logo of the color black "We're bringing Fairy tail back!" He roared out before taking a step forward "Unless you jerks can stop us!"  
Storm rose from the ground still shaking "Y-You would bring back my Father's Legacy..." muttering off before looking up, his eyes full of tears "L-Let us help you!" He suddenly broke off  
Flamero froze, 'His father's legacy?' what the heck did that mean? "What, do you mean but your Father's Legacy?" Flamero asked before rubbing his head on the scarf of Natus's

"Both me and Zodiac are related towards the fallen Fairy Tail guild, I am related to Laxus Dreyar." He stopped before looking back at Zodiac "And he is related to Gray Fullbuster"  
Zodiac froze before nodding "Their falling took a terrible turn for both of us." He said as he slowly began to show his tears.

Flamero took the moment to speak "I am not related to Natsu Dragneel but I will rebuild Fairy Tail for the sake of those who knew them!" He barked before throwing up his head, a long tune came out of his mouth, the theme of Natsu. We would never forget that day, the Fairy Tail guild was born.

"Hey wait a minute!" Zodiac pointed out "We gotta have our brawl!" He said as he failed his arms in the air.  
"Next episode Zodiac." Storm chuckled.


	3. The Brawl

"Today has been rough." Flamero wrote in his dairy "Two more showed up today, seems like we have our S-Class Wizards but yet we get to show our moves to each other tomorrow at Dawn." Closing his Dairy for the night before blowing out the lamp, getting off his chair. There the three lay on the ground, curled up and asleep. Zodiac's muttering words in his sleep where kinda adorable, Storm and Zalard where on top of each other. Smiling as he walked over towards where he normally slept, now he had people he could call friends. Ripping the blanket off his bed, carrying it in his arms, placing it on his friends before turning into his wolf form, curling down. /Only if Natsu could see the Guild now/

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Zodiac screamed before shaking Flamero awake. "Come on slow pokes." He said before bouncing off towards Flamero's fridge "What you got here?"  
Shaking his head slowly as he blinked slowly "What time is it?" The yellow wolf groaned before slamming back down on the ground.  
"Come on Sleeping Beauty." Both Storm and Zalard laughed before placing themselves down on the small table which Flamero built himself  
Flamero opened his eyes to the smell of eggs up his nose, "Say what?" He mumbled before raising himself up right, "How did you..." Flamero stumbled before clearing his view.  
"Zodiac can cook food in a flash." Storm explained as he looked over at his buddy. He was right, like lightning Zodiac was zooming around the kitchen.  
Zalard placed his paws on the table "Careful or you'll get hurt." He growled before Zodiac stopped, at his paws where four bowls of Corn Flakes with eggs on another bowl.  
"Don't be such a pussy cat Zalard." Zodiac chuckled "Ah right, you'll already a cat." Saying as he placed two bowls in front of Flamero.  
"You wanna go!" Zalard stood up "Shouldn't be wasting my energy since we're brawling this afternoon!" He hissed as Zodiac placed his two bowls in front of him.

Flamero huffed as he wiped his face clean from the milk of his Corn Flakes "Your one good cook Zodiac." Flamero said as he stood up "Now, if we are going to rebuild Fairy Tail, we'll need a Hall."  
Both nodded before Storm spoke "But where? Theres only four of us." He huffed before walking over towards where the Fairy Tail stamp logo stood "Blue." He summoned the Stamp to change color to Dark Blue. Turning towards Flamero "Would you?" He said before giving the stamp to Flamero who agreed, "Right shoulder please." Taking off his jacket as the Stamp hit his shoulder, there stood a clean Fairy Tail logo.  
Storm bounced as he shoved Zodiac to get his done, who wanted it on his forehead and the color green. Just as excited as Storm was but yet Flamero was right. "What about we get help from our old buddies?"  
All three of them looked at each other before nodding "But who?" Zalard said before itching his paw.  
"I'm not sure if their still around but Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus." Zodiac said as he fist pumped the air.  
It was only then when Flamero shook his head "No." Huffing out the words that startled both of the three who where just Mages.  
Zalard slammed his paw down "I don't blame you for saying No, afterall they where very close the ones we lost." Saying as he walked out the door.

Placing himself on the top stair of his place, there the wind blow softly on his coat. There he sat, in his paws sat the last flag that the Official Fairy tail made. Now the Guild was in his paws.  
Feeling a shadow behind his back, "Ready?" Saying before standing up "We will bring back Fairy Tail. I'm sure of it." Reaching for the flag pole, tying the flag on. There, he rose the flag; reaching the top as the wind blew. Flamero showed the tears, only to get onto his knees "Why did they have to end like that!" He cried out before hearing the shadow walk down the stairs, placing his paw on the new master's shoulder.  
Snickering before getting touched on the chin, "Come on Flamero, a Master shouldn't be crying." The voice would say, it was like the voice of Gajeel but only to be Zalard.  
Flamero stunned, "Master?" He would shriek before standing up. "I'm not right for Master!" Cried out before Zalard placed his large paw on his mouth.  
"Save it, I think your perfect for Master. After all you have the Spirit of Natsu in your paws!" Purring before noticing the figure of Natsu in his eyes.  
Hearing foot-steps of others made both let go of each other. "He is right." one of the two said.  
"Come on, are we going to sit around or are we going to show each other how powerful they really are?" Zodiac would call out with his hands in fists. "I'm all iced up now!"  
Storm gave a light smirk "Simmer down Zodiac." He snickered "Now where are we going to head out for this brawl?"

Zalard snickered before saying "You sure you want to go through with this?" He would ask before adding "You both could be seriously hurt by us t-"  
A red paw made Zalard shut his mouth, "If you can defeat Zalard together you will have to defeat me, If you can do both then I can grant you a S-Class wizard."  
Storm, Zodiac and Zalard's faces went blank "A-Are you serious?" Storm muttered and stumbled in speech.  
Flamero nodded "I'll tell the remaining villagers what we will be doing." He gave a light smile before walking off and waving "Meet me at the West mountain range."  
All three stood there stunned, "S-Class?" Zodiac muttered before raising his paw to his face "I don't think i'll be up for it."  
Storm placed his paw on Zodiac's shoulder "If we are the first Fairy tail wizards to bring the Guild to greatness again, when we have to be S-Class" Saying as he fist pumped the air.

Paws padding and fists in the ready, the three walked towards the West mountain Range to only find Flamero already there.  
"What took you so long?" The master chuckled "Anyway, take your places."  
Zalard rose his fist "Aren't you going to help me?! I have no flipping clue if these guys are deadly!" Hissing before noticing Flamero's glare.  
"If they do, I will call of the match." Huffing before leaning against the large bolder. "Take it easy guys, just a friendly brawl. We don't need blood sparring."  
Zodiac and Storm both snickered "We don't hurt, don't be scared." Zodiac grinned before rubbing his fists together "I'm all iced up now."

Storm placed his paws together "Lightning inpact!" He yelled out as his whole body erupted with lightning strikes, there his eyes went insane.  
"All that power is insane" Zalard muttered as he prepared his own attack but only to be stunned by Storm's lightning.  
Storm smiled "Don't say I didn't warn you, I got Laxus's blood in my body you know!" Howling out words as the lightnings power exploded more.  
Zodiac wasn't going to let Storm have all the fun to himself, only to cover himself in ice flakes.  
Smirking as the effects of the Lightning wore off, "Not bad but I also got Gajeel's spirit in me." He huffed before raising his paw with a dark flame "Even though I aint him, I got his powers in me."  
His once red eyes turned black "This is my specialty." Snickering words before looking at Flamero who nodded. "Dark Flame, explosion!' He yowled.  
Zodiac took a step back "Take a look at his eyes." He muttered before pulling out one of his ice shield only to find it splitting in two. Zodiac swore under his breath as he made another two.  
"Its hopeless!" The grey cheetah laughed before stopping his spell. "Dark flames plus the magic of Iron is me!" He through his head down before falling on his knees "That spell, takes alot of energy." Panting as he turned his eyes back to red.

Flamero stood up from his place, he seemed to be on ease. "Someone was watching." Muttering low as he scanned the area.  
"Are you sure Master?" Storm said as he joined him in the search "Come out here!" Howling out before stepping forward.  
Zodiac jumped "Over there!" His paw rose as four figures came into view. "Why are you here!" Snarling before taking a step forward like Storm.  
The Master's red paw went in front of the three, "Stay here." He whispered.

The three obeyed before the Master turned into his Wolf form and run up the mountain, jumping up in front of them.  
Snarling before slowly ending his rumble in his throat, "Levy?" Gasping as light of the magic around Flamero lit up, there he rose as his werewolf form.  
It was true, right in front of his eyes stood the bluenette girl from the fallen Fairy tail "Hello new Master." She gave a smile as she took out her hand to greet him.  
"I thought... You all died?" Flamero muttered before noticing the other three behind Levy, anthros like the three in his new Guild.  
One of them stood forward, "The truth is that they never died." She spoke, her blonde hair flickering her ears lightly "They where turned into Celestial Spirits."


	4. The Girls

"It got even more strange after Zalard, Storm and Zodiac finished their battle." Once again writing in his dairy. "What we heard about Fairy Tail dying was a lie."

Levy and Flamero locked eyes "Your kidding me?" Flamero said as his face went blank "Tell me, what happened?" Asking before waving to the other three down the mountain to come up.  
Until they where up, Levy started "When the spell was cast, it seemed that every single Celestial Spirit even the King himself put their powers to the test. But because of their force they didn't save their lives but turn them into Spirits." Levy huffed "Everyone thought they had died, but it was wrong."  
Storm sat himself down on the cold grass "What happened to the keys?" He asked before one of the girls behind him held up a box with the Fairy Tail logo.  
"It fell into our hands right after Levy came to us." Said the white sabertooth cat, "I'm Lotus, this is Grace." She gave a warm grin before pointing her muzzle towards the blonde and then to the shorter one below her. "And this is Wonder." Placing her large paw on the small child's hair as she blushed and did a light wave.

Zalard snickered by the sight of Levy "What do want us to do with the keys?" Purring before lightly blinking his red eyes.  
Although that this version of Gajeel was just like him, Levy gave a light smile "I told the girls to hang onto the keys till Fairy Tail was born again." Giving a sniff up her nose "And now I can give the keys over to you."  
"Aww come on Levy, don't cry." A shadow behind her startled the heck of Zalard, it was Gajeel. Having his arm on her chest "Gi Hee."  
Zalard fell to the ground, "No way." muttering under his breath.  
"Aww whats the matter kitty?" Gajeel smirked before placing his free hand on the cheetah's forehead "What those fools told you where a lie."  
The cheetah rose up on his paws "Shouldn't be such a cry baby huh." Giving a light smirk before pouncing himself on Gajeel "I THOUGHT YOU WHERE DEAD!"  
"Would you get your dirty paws off me!" The iron mage screamed before punching the insane cheetah in the face

Stumbling before snickering "May I?" The master said as he reached out for the box.  
Lotus hesitated before nodding "All the strongest Fairy tail wizards are red keys, the others are blue." Purring as she placed the box in his red paws.  
Fiddling with the lock, Flamero huffed before whispering "Open, and show me the powers of a true guild." Only those words did the box shined open, Flamero opened his maw as he smiled.  
Sitting there with all their glory, above all the blue ones sat 5 to 9 red keys. Only that when two tears dropped on the gold soft silk that the keys rested on.  
Slowly reaching for the second key on the first row with his red paw, its blue glow shined in his brown eyes. Taking the key in his large paw, rubbing his pointer on the key's side, the figure of fire.  
Placing the key back down, his wet face of tears where joined by his whimpering "I always believed they where still alive." Admitting it finally.

Lotus snickered "Us three will gladly join your guild, I use Magic writing. Grace uses Lucy's keys and Wonder uses Air magic." Placing her paw on her back "What about you four?"  
Zodiac took the moment to speak "I'm a ice Dragon slayer, Master uses fire and equip magic. That idiot on Gajeel uses dark flames, while Storm here uses lightning magic."  
Zalard hissed at Zodiac as he rubbed his face "I aint no idiot." Muttering lightly.  
The master placed his paw on his maw for the two to keep quiet "Keep the yelling for later." Snickering as he locked the box again. "You'll have to leave with our small place for now."  
Grace rubbed her blonde hair as a slight blush came on her face "We don't mind, might help us plan for a new guild hall."  
Zodiac came behind Grace "What you blushing at?" Giggling before walking side ways away from her.  
The blonde jumped by the sight of him "What are you talking about?!" She said before slapping the ice mage in the face.

Flamero sighed before grabbing Zodiac and pushing him onto Storm "Hold your mouth Zodiac." Spitting before turning towards him "Your acting like Natsu." Snickering "But more like Gray because you like your shirts off."  
Zodiac rose his fist "I don't know what ya talking about!" Crossing his arms on his chest "Your meant to be his spitting image." Giving a grin by the sound of the Maker mage's name "Yep!"  
"Would you guys stop fooling around!" A voice came from behind the three girls, scarlet hair and stern eyes; Erza Scarlet. "If your going to rebuild the guild you'll need our help."  
All seven turned around, the Master opened his mouth in stunned "Its you, Titania."  
"Yes it is me, cut the looks and get serious." Erza frowned as her eyes rolled. "Since that Fairy Tail fell with me as their master, you must be granted Master from me."  
Zalard stood up "Thats crazy!" He protested "He came up with the idea to bring Fairy Tail back, he should be granted Master straight away!" Hissing before getting pulled back by Storm.  
"Hold it together Zalard." The lightning mage growled in his ear "Erza means well, afterall she is the Fairy Queen." keeping his furry arms over Zalard who yowled and protested.

The fire mage sighed "I'm sorry for his actions." Muttering before looking to the side "He was the first I found to help me rebuild Fairy Tail. I granted him as a S-Class wizard without him knowing."  
Zalard stopped protesting and froze "Seriously?!" He through his fist in the air towards Flamero "Why didn't you tell me!" Hissing before trying to pull away from Storm but his grip only got stronger.  
"Was going to tell you after the brawl!" Flamero growled. For once his teeth shown as anger "Hold your anger!" Yelling before nodding towards Storm.  
The lightning mage's rose his white paw "Sorry buddy." Whispering before punching the cheetah in the face, falling in his arms, passed out. "That will shut him up for a while."


	5. Aki

"Once again I write in this dairy." Giving a light snicker "Our four member guild turned to seven, now we have the Fairy Tail keys in our paws."

"You seem to always write in that Dairy." The blonde mage smiled from Flamero's door.  
Having his red paw on the box with the keys, turning his head to see the blonde with her teal eyes locked with his "I guess you could say that."  
"Would you two stop flirting?" A second mage came into view, Zodiac "Save the flirting for later, Flamero. It seems that 'he' is back."

The master jumped from his chair "Seriously? Aki is back?" Muttering before smirking "Bout time too." Once again opening the box, the last key on the second row "Seems like we have a holder for Gildart's key."  
Having noticing Grace out of the room, Zodiac following her as the Master took the box with him. All seven looked at him as he sat down. Storm and Zodiac having grins as all the others looking confused.  
"Seems like a old buddy is coming back, Aki." Storm snickered before looking towards the confused mages "Lets just say he has Gildart's spirit in him."  
Zalard stood in the corner, his arms crossed as his bruise from Storm made him pissed. "Another power house eh?" Muttering before looking off from them.

Only then when the wind blew into the small guild hall, a shadow showed. Both Flamero, Storm and Zodiac stood up as the figure came into view.  
His ripped cape blowing in the wind as his yellow and orange eyes glowed "Been a while." Grinning as he took out his orange paws from under his cape, showing the bandages on his arms.  
The master smiled "Aki, been too long old friend." Giving a sigh before frowning at the mage's arms "I guess being away from us brings you less protection."  
Chuckling before grinning "Nah, i'm fine without you guys."  
Zodiac came creeping behind Aki "Where you been old timer?" Muttering into his ear before giving him a hug from behind "Missed you buddy."  
The red mage smirked as he greeted Zodiac with a rub on his hair with his orange paw "Same bubbly guy I know." Chuckling before looking forward at the new recruits.

Lotus gave a cheerful grin as Aki, Wonder sat on Grace's lap as she shied away behind her long blue hair.  
The grey cheetah in the corner huffed "So, what kind of magic do you use?"  
"All kinds." Looking up towards Zalard "Dark flames for you." Giving a grin as Zalard's eyes widened "I can tell your the spitting image of Gajeel R-" Stopping before looking to the side.  
The young mage jumped from Grace's lap, "They where all turned into Celestial Spirits" Whispering slowly as she looked up with a smile "Theres no need to say their names and then stop."  
Having taken a step back, Aki frowned "You sure?" Saying before placing his large paw on her forehead.  
Grace gave a light snort out of her nose "Shes not kidding." Looking towards Flamero who placed the box on the table.

The young mage frowned as she shook her head at Aki's large paw, nipping at it as he placed it behind his cape again.  
"You think I didn't know that?" Sighing before looking at the Sabertooth mage "I ran into Levy right after I finished a mission two months ago, told me everything."  
Having placed a row of muffins on the table, Lotus smiled "I guess thats why it took so long for her to find us three." Giving a light smirk.  
Nibbling at the muffin as crossing his creamy colored legs over "Right, now we have the keys with us, its time to pick their holders." Looking towards Aki as he slowly picked up the red key on the top row "Aki, you will have Gildarts." Only then did the key glow.

Aki was speechless before reaching with his large dark orange paw. "Your in good paws." Whispering before placing it under his cape.  
The master turned to Zalard before picking up the Dark grey key, tabled as Gajeel. "Zalard, Gajeel is yours." Giving a light smirk as Zalard snickered.  
"I knew that." Snatching the key out of the master's paws "Hey little Gajeel, your in my paws now."  
Only then did a small patch of smoke popped from the key with Gajeel's red eyes staring at him "I AINT LITTLE!" Yelling before disappearing into the key again.

Rolling his brown eyes back as looking towards Zodiac who stood near Storm who grinned at each other "Storm, Laxus is yours."  
The black mage smirked as he slowly took the key out of Flamero's paws "With this in my paws, I am going to kick ass!" His eyes glowing like stars as he placed the key in his jean's pocket.  
Zodiac didn't waste anytime, slowly bouncing towards the master as he took the white colored key "Gray is yours Zodiac." Giving a grin as Zodiac opened his maw in joy.  
Hugging the key as his tail wagged madly before stepping back to fully scan the key "Looks cool." Whispering as his eyes touched the base of the key

Looking at the three female mages who wait patiently, the blonde gave a light smile as the Master handed her Lucy's key.  
The white sabertooth glanced at Zalard as he picked up a muffin only to be tapped on the shoulder by Flamero with Levy's key in his red paw. Slowly taking it as she smiled lightly.  
Wonder placed her small paws on the table as she searched for Wendy's key, in which that the master already had in his large paw. "Looking for this?" Giving a light chuckled as he placed his red paw on her blue hair.  
The young mage blushed as the blue key was placed in her small paws, "T-Thank you master." Shyly whispering before looking at the key, "A new friend!" Opening her maw as she smiled.

Storm took a step forward "What about you master? What keys are you going to be using?" Raising his blue brow as reaching for a muffin on the table only to be slapped by Zodiac as he took the one Storm was going for.  
The master rose his red paw to his white chin "I'll have Natsu of course, but since i'm Master i'll have Makarov aswell."  
All five nodded before taking off on their own again. Leaving only Flamero and Zalard together, the grey cheetah sighed before walking out of the main room.  
Giving a light shiver as the cool wind blew through the cracks of the walls, only then he did snuggle up to his scarf around his neck "Maybe, just maybe." Sighing before dozing off in his chair.


	6. Three Souls

"With the holders of the keys set for now, we began building the guild hall." Writing in his diary before adding "But, little did we know that change was on the way; three more power houses would join the guild."

A week had past after the keys where given and the three female mages joined the reborn Fairy Tail. While master was busy in his study, the boys started to plan out the hall.  
Spreading out a map, Storm pointed out the stage, bar, top story and entrance. "This may take time but we'll do it." The lightning mage snickered before raising from the map.  
"Together you mean?" Hearing the voice of Erza Scarlet behind the four boys. Only Zodiac and Aki turned their heads to see the red head mage standing with a working outfit. "All of Fairy Tail's spirits will land a hand, three will come at a time, taking turns while taking breaks in the Celestial Spirit World." Her stern look making Zalard and Storm turn around.

Hearing footsteps from a distance made Erza take out a blade, "Who goes there!" She yelled as she pointed her sword out "Show yourself!"  
Zalard groaned "Its probably your imagination Titania." Rolling his red eyes before turning his head back to the map on the table.  
"Shes not playing around." Aki mumbled before taking a step towards the requip mage "Whoever is out there needs to show now!"

Only then did two figures came into view, covered by black capes and hoodies. "Fairy Tail is it?" one of them spoke.  
All of the mages leaned forward "Whose asking!" Storm barked as he stood beside Aki, giving his throat a light growl.  
"We are known as the Three Souls." The other said as they came closer. "Thou, one of those souls has gone missing." Having now stopped infront of the angry mages.  
Hearing the entrance of Flamero made the mages jump. "Three Souls, I know who you are." Pushing his way through all of the mages who got out of the way "Jasmine, the one who turns insane." Having raise his red paw towards the one who spoke first. Having make the hoodie come off the figure.  
With the hoodie off and shown a Snow leopard anthro, blue eye on her right and on her left sat a badge, red hair on her shoulders. "You know your people well Sir Flamero." Having whisper before blinking towards the three girls who came from the right.

"Alex, the one who rewards." The master said as raising his paw again as the hoodie came off the other figure, showing a dog-cat like anthro. Yellow eyes and grey fur with different markings.  
Grace's eyes widened "But where is the third?" Having already known of who they where.  
"Thats why we are here." The leopard spoke "We had a little trouble on the way, it seems that a Dark Guild has taken our other prisoner." Only then did the leopard take off her left badge, opening her eye; Green as the grass below "We all have special powers, our other has the most power out of the three of us together."  
The dark grey cheetah huffed "Whats in it for u-" Stopping before being slapped by Zodiac.

Having place her bandage back on, the snow leopard gave a light growl up her throat "You'll get help building your Guild hall, our other knows well on building; afterall she grew up around building stuff."  
Aki took a step forward "We will gladly take the offer, which Dark Guild is it?" Having get the nod from Flamero.  
Having take a step back, the leopard shifted her head to the side of her shoulder. Having now whisper the name of the Dark guild.  
The master jumped before shifting his head towards Zalard who rose a brow. His brown eyes blinked "Phantom Tooth."

Zalard spat "Great." Having now reaching for Gajeel's key. Giving a light hiss as he summoned the iron dragon. With the spirit leaning on the cheetah's shoulder, the rest of the members summoned their spirits aswell.  
Only Flamero kept his spirits in "You guys can do it without me, my magic is too powerful for something like this."  
The ice mage protested "But we will need you!" Zodiac barked only to be grabbed by Gray.  
"Wise choice." Not even noticing Makarov behind him. "Zodiac." Having now turned his view towards the ice mage who stood up straight. "You should except your Master's choice."  
Getting embarrassed as all of the mages stared at him. "Yes Makarov." Giving a light sigh before Gray released his grip on his arm.

"Phantom Tooth's base is on the outskirts of Dawn City." The snow leopard purred. "We will come with you, I suggest that you send a large team; no wonder that they know that we will try to get her back but will be surprised when Fairy Tail shows up at their doorstep." Purring with laughter "Just the look on their faces."  
The Fairy Tail mages exchanged looks "Thats so far away." Wonder whispered as looking up at Grace who had the look of fear in her eyes.  
"I can use teleport magic." Alex whispered lightly as raising her hand, a yellow glow slowly raising from the middle of her paw.

Flamero, now behind the rest of the mages, gave a light snicker "I wish you luck." Holding up his thumb and pointer in the air "I will let you do this on your own."  
All of the mages turned to him, eyes full of the greatness that the master had in his guild.  
"A master always trusts his children." Makarov grinned as he followed Flamero back towards the small guild hall.

The mages waved as the door shut behind the two, "What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Storm fist pumped the air.  
Alex sighed "This takes alot of magic power from me, I am sorry if we don't fully get there." giving a light laugh in her words.  
Aki took a step forward "Wherever we end up, we will get your friend back!" Giving a light growl as the others joined in beside him.  
"I bow thee, give me your strength and send us there!" The grey furred mage yelled as the yellow glow on her paw rose brighter. "Dawn city!"


	7. The Rescue

Crash landing onto the hard ground, Storm groaned as feeling a large amount of weight on his back "What th-" Turning his head to see the other mages on him "Get off me!"  
"Get your paws off me!" The grey cheetah hissed as he slapped Zodiac off him.  
Getting shoved to the side, the grey mage growled "Get your butt off my face!" Giving a light growl at Aki who had landed on his face.

"Sorry for the rough landing." The voice of Alex gave away the boys yelling, "We made it." Grinning before covering her head with the black hoodie again.  
Having all standing on their paws, having notice that the girls had landed without a scratch. Looking forward as the town of Dawn City sat in front of them.  
The Three Soul mages looked at each other, nodding at the same time before turning back to the confused Fairy Tail mages "As we said before, the out skirts of Dawn City is the territory of Phantom Tooth." The snow leopard mage huffed before looking forward "Keep your eyes open, this is thug country."  
Hearing a laugh from the grey cheetah, made the group agree.

"Sorry punks, your in the wrong part of the country." Hearing the voice of strangers behind them, all mages turned to see seven or ten men; all holding weapons.  
Hearing growls from the fellow Fairy Tail mages made Three Souls calm. "Make sure they stay alive." Jasmine chuckled "They might know the way to Phantom Tooth's hall." Nudging Alex to step back so the wizards could do their work.  
The men laughed "You aint going to get past us! Charge men!" Yelling as running forward.

All screamed as lightning hit three of the men, Storm grinned as his body surrounded by lightning bolts.  
"What th-" One of the men turned towards the three who got hit only to be punched in the face by Zalard.  
"Careful where you are looking!" The grey cheetah growled as throwing the man onto a tree. "Oh look, a man is up a tree."  
Hearing laughs from his fellow guild-mates made Zalard give a warm smile, "Your turn Zodi-"  
"Yeah yeah I know." Waving his paw in the air as he shoved past the grey cheetah. "Roar of the Ice Dragon!" He yelled as throwing his head forward, out came a cold rush of breath; turning the men into ice.

Noticing that one of the girls grabbing one of the men who tried to run away, it was Grace; holding the man by the color of his shirt "Tell me, where is the Phantom Tooth's hall." Tightening her grip on the color. "Or this neck of yours will snap."  
"No need to be so harsh Grace!" Young Wonder protested seeing the man's fear in his eyes.  
The man shuddered in speech "North-west of here, please just don't hurt me" Trying to not look into the serious eyes of the werewolf. "Your after that girl they captured right?"

"That girl?" Spat Jasmine who walked beside Grace, eyes burning like coals in a fire. "How do you know that?!" Growling as the anger in her started to warm up.  
All of the fighting stopped, all the men where bruised and battle scared. "We where hired by Phantom Tooth to get her, but failed..." One of the men said.  
"We where forced to!" The man in Grace's grip screamed "Because we failed, we where sent to stop you guys from coming!"  
The growling of Jasmine's throat got louder "Tell me, where are they keeping her?" Spitting as her eyes began to glow with green.

"Calm down Jas." Alex said as placing her paw on the shoulder of the Snow leopard, "Save your energy for the real battle."  
Having hearing the calming words of the fellow friend made the leopard more angry, "We aren't Three Souls without her!" Now turning her full view to Alex, her eyes where now glowing higher with the tip of tears at breaking point.  
"We'll get her back, and thats a promise." The grey mage pulled her friend into her, head on chest and paw on red hair. The two friends nuzzle each other, Alex wrapped the bandage around her eye again.

The fellow mages lightly smiled as the two friends comforted each other, "That is the same love as we do have." Hearing the words of the grey cheetah with his arms crosses.  
"Strange hearing things like that from you." Storm chuckled as he nudged the cheetah on the shoulder.  
Zalard gave a light grunt in agreement, the two Three Souls then turned to the man still in Grace's grip.  
"Let him go Grace." Jasmine whispered. Grace hesitated but let him go.

The man brushed the dirt of his clothes before looking up at the large werewolf "Their keeping her captive in the the prison cells, We can lead you there."  
A black haired man came up behind him "Are you crazy? We'll get killed!" He yelled in his ear.  
"We aint going near there, you guys will have to go on your own to get her but we can lead you to the Hall." He would bump his friend on the shoulder.  
"Thought so." The black haired man huffed before limping off into the bushes "Come back safe Jeffery." He yelled out to his friend and rose a hand in wave.

"Your tribe is close eh?" Jeffery chuckled as began to lead the wizards towards Phantom Tooth's hall.  
Aki placed his large paw on the man's shoulder "Closer then you guys can beat." Having look back at the fellow wizards behind him.  
"Thats like our tribe!" Jeffery smiled as he held up his hand, towards the left. "Sorry but this is as far as I can get you, good luck getting your friend back." He yelled out as he started to run back towards his tribe.  
All of the mages turned towards where his hand pointed "Thanks for the help Jeffery!" Zodiac yelled out, waving his hand as the Thumb and pointer held up in the air.

Taking the hoodie off her head, the snow leopard took a step forward in front of all of the mages, her left leg out front and her right back. Her paws slowly crawling into fists, "It won't be long, we're coming Shannen." She whispered as Alex grunted in agreement.

Meanwhile. In the Phantom Lord hall.

"Bring the prisoner." A voice called out in the hall, the room was dark and cold. All of the members of Phantom Tooth surrounded the room, all with the same tattoo on their bodies.  
Three men, dragging what seemed to be a large dog entered the room. Dropping the figure at the feet of their master, the cold laughter of those surrounded made the figure shiver.  
"Just what we need." Dropping his hand down to the neck of the large figure, holding up her chin "All that magic you have now, will be sucked out of you." Spitting at the ground as dropping the figure to the ground "Take her to the suction cannon." Ordering his men as the dim light in the room show his face, white cat.  
"Yes sir." One of the men said as he kicked the figure up. "Get up furball." He spat as the figure slowly good to all paws.

Traveling down the dark ally-way, the figure kept her head low and quiet. Only then she heard the screaming of another, her eyes slowly looked up, the screaming got louder as they got closer.  
Hearing the drop of a body made the she-wolf jump lightly, the life-less human lay there. That was her same fate.  
"You'll never get me like that." The she-wolf whispered as she was pushed into the cell next to another prisoner.  
The prisoner next to her lightly glanced at her before leaning against the wall. "Your the she-devil aren't you?" The dark voice of the prisoner spoke out.

The she-wolf jumped by the sound of her name "And?" She whispered then leaned against the cold blank walls, the floor hard and stone cold.  
"How did you can captured if your so strong?" The small dim lighting showed a werewolf like herself, but black with blue long hair on his shoulders, eyes like the color of a sunset sky.  
"Three Souls is me and my friends, we where separated when they attacked..." She looked to the side "Jasmine must be killing every single person she meets." Having the slightest smile on her maw.  
Hearing the screaming of another made the two quiet, until the blue-haired wolf spoke again "The name is Jasper." Whispering as he moved closer towards the she-wolf.  
"Shannen." Giving a light shiver as she leaned harder on the wall, thoughts on where her friends might be.

Suddenly, hearing the yelling of men made the two jump. Jasper stood on all paws, three of the guards where knocked on the ground "What the..." He whispered before getting thrown back at the wall.  
"Hey are you alright?" The she-wolf yelled as she crawled next to the black wolf, "What was that?"  
Raising his white paw to the side of his face, he brute grunted in pain. "It was magic, someone is raiding the Hall."  
"Crap!" She whispered as noticing the blood on the back of his head. "Your hurt!" She yelled as lowering her paw to him, only to be growled at.  
"Don't worry about me." He grunted before raising himself front the ground.

Shannen grabbed his paw "No way!" She yelled as a rumble of snarl run threw her throat "I would never do that, I would never leave a person in need behind!"  
Giving a light hum threw his throat as he was pulled up onto her shoulder, noticing that the door was blasted open, the she-wolf popped her head out of the cell before walking out.  
No other prisoners where left, only herself and Jasper where left. Giving a light gasp as seeing the entrance out of the room was slowly lighting up, hearing footsteps and chattering.  
"Hide." Jasper whispered as the light became brighter, The she-wolf slowly backed up and ran towards a large box, dropped Jasper behind it and curled up beside him.

"That was easier then expected." Hearing the voice of a male, only to be told to be quiet by another.  
"Shut up Zodiac." Hissed another. "We need to find Shannen."  
Hearing her name being said, crawling out and perking her head out "Who said my name." She yelled out as she stood on all paws.  
"And now its easy to find her!" Zodiac said as he pointed his large paw to her, "Our guild members and yours are upstairs fighting Phantom Tooth."  
Shannen's ears perked as feeling the shadow of Jasper creep up behind her, "Keep still Jasper." She whispered as the wolf leaned on her shoulder.  
"Its just blood." Muttering as standing himself up "We should help them."

"Whose the blue-haired wolf?" Muttered the grey cheetah who flicked his tail lightly with the feeling of unease.  
"Another prisoner." The she-wolf huffed before wrapping her arm around the injured friend.  
The grey cheetah came to Jasper's left. "Thats one bruise you got there." He snickered before offering his large paw in help.  
"Blame the wall for that." Jasper whimpered as he took the cheetah's large white paw. "Not sure if I trust you though."  
"Whatever." He huffed before placing Jasper's paw over his shoulder, "Shannen and Zodiac, run head of us."

Zodiac turned to the she-wolf next to Jasper, placed a paw on his shoulder before looking at Zodiac.  
"Lets go!" She yelled as she ran with Zodiac close at her heals "I will get Phantom Tooth disbanded for what they did to countless lives! Weather if it kills me!"


	8. Monster Unleash

Hitting the pen on the top of the page, the master frowned. Maybe right now wasn't the best to write, having not notice the 3rd master taking a seat beside him.  
"A brave master you are." Having his short legs crossed and eyes shut, "Letting the new guild you brought back go on that mission alone." Now setting himself in Flamero's lap "I'm proud of you, you'll be a master we will never forget."  
Placing his chin on the head of the old master "I aint going anywhere for a long time." Giving a light grin before writing down in his Dairy, in his mind wondering what is happening at that very moment to the guild he made a return to.

Teeth and claws slashing, roars and growls of the fellow mages as they battled their enemies.  
But for one of the Three Souls was not in her true form, till one moment, when her true nature snapped.

"Zalard and Zodiac better not fail!" Hearing Storm's voice as he threw a Phantom Tooth mage to the side.  
Everyone turned their eyes towards the lightning mage, who was suddenly pushed to the ground by a gush of wind.  
"Storm!" Grace yelled as she ran towards the lightning mage only to be pulled back by another Phantom Tooth mage.  
The lightning mage was suddenly pulled up by the wind, he chocked as he was suddenly thrown to the wall.  
"Alright, whose next?" Appearing the Phantom Tooth's master, behind that cloak, dark and white, eyes like coal.

"Enough!" A voice came from the back of the hall, all turned, there stood the she-wolf, Zodiac, Zalard with Jasper on his shoulder.  
Stumbling lightly, Jasmine rose her head with delight, "S-Shes alright." Stumbling in speech as she leaned on the wall behind her.  
"The she-wolf escaped!" One of the Phantom Tooth mages screamed out "And Jasper!"  
The grey cheetah smirked as the black wolf on his shoulder had passed out on his shoulder. "Little guy is wounded."  
"Wonder, get Wendy to heal him!" Lotus said as she pushed the blue haired mage over to the injured wolf.

"Your not summoning anyone!" The master yelled as he used his wind to push young Wonder to the wall. "Little brat should stay still."  
Zalard lightly placed Jasper on the ground, leaning against the wall. "You bastard!" He snarled, his tail lashing from side to side.  
"Shut up kitty, don't make yourself look like a fool when you can't reach me."  
"Oh yeah?" Snickering before turning into black flames, sneaking across the ground and walls before he pounced.  
Slashing claws and biting at his enemy, blood drawing from the white cat who still had his mask on.

"Fool, i'm just playing with you." Having now reach for the mask on his face, the white face of a cat showed. "Should show a bit more respect to your species."  
Lotus jumped by the sight of the white furred cat, "House cat." She hissed before stepping forward from where Wonder had landed. "Should be a three man battle if its cats."  
"I don't need you getting in my way sabertooth." The grey cheetah spat as the blood from his mouth dropped onto the ground, his ears and tail flickering nervously.  
The sabertooth mage rolled her eyes at his comment "Shut up half breed." She spat at the ground before unleashing her lion sized claws "I may not be strong on magic power but my strength in hand on hand combat is for real deadly." Having now open her mouth, her front fangs slightly growing large by the sight of her anger.

"Never knew such cats could be so stupid as they are." The master growled as his whiskers twitched.  
Both of the Fairy Tail mages turned before hissing towards the white cat, Lotus let out a swipe before lunging, gripping at his back with her large claws.  
"Get off you fur ball!" The master yowled as he spun with the she-cat stuck to him, yowling and spitting as she was finally shaken off.  
"Big mistake!" Pouncing towards the she-cat who had landed on her side, only to get up soon as possible. Feeling the pain suddenly hit her neck as fangs dug into her.

"No Lotus!" Hearing Zalard's yowl of protest as he lunged forward, only to have Lotus thrown at him. With the sabertooth in his arms, the two where sent back, rolling on the hard ground as they hit the wall.  
The yowl from the she-cat echoed in the cheetah's ears, "You alright?" He whispered as Lotus laid in his chest, her hum from her throat told him she was alright.  
"Get a room would ya." The white cat hissed from the back as he let out a yowl of laughter.  
Zalard looked up, the white cat was just about to slash at young Wonder again but, the she-wolf broke his spell.

"You bastard, why would you want me in the first place!" The she-wolf growled before she was sent back towards the wall.  
The white cat huffed as a wide grin perked on his maw, "Didn't you know?" He suddenly sat himself down "We sent out our salves to get powerful wizards. Right after you would be that low-life Wolf Slayer Flamero."  
All of the mages eyes grew wide by the name of their Master. "You aint getting your filthy paws on him!" Alex called from the side, who had herself bent over Jasmine.  
"Shut up mutt." The white cat hissed before continuing "Our machine down in the hall takes all the magic out of its victims into a Lacrima, if their lucky they may survive but they became our salves."  
"You bastard! There are innocent people who did nothing to you!" Alex once again protested.

The white cat had enough of the wolf-cat's words, "Didn't you hear me!" He yowled as large rocks where raising from the ground below him, Alex stumbled as the rocks came racing towards her, only to be blasted back by the she-wolf, her magic shield only got a few away but the others hit both of them. The screams of them where over run by the white cats laughter.  
"Just look at you all, your just as weak as that guild who fell years back."  
Suddenly, all the mages knew who he was talking about. Even Lotus looked up, Jasper had awoken by the screams of the two female mages.  
All of them had growls in their throats, rumbling with anger.

No one moved, only one did. To their surprise, it was Jasmine, of Three Souls.  
"Y-You dare to hurt lives." Rumbling words in her throat, her body stumbled, her head titled to one side. Her eyes where no longer blue as they where before, but now glowing with green. "How many does it take till you have enough?" Her mouth opened, no longer did her mouth drool of white water, but it drooled of green poison.  
"Crap." Both Alex and Shannen whispered, "The she-boss is coming out of her."

Only then did her eyes widen, her long snake like tongue poked out of her mouth. Her long green claws unleashed, "Who ever treats my friends like a piece of trash should be blown to hell!" Blasting her septic poison out of her mouth and claws. Hearing the screaming of her victim made herself spring forward as she summoned her septic scythe, slicing her victim to the bone. The blood spurting on her grey fur made her more excited, grabbing her victim by the back as he screamed. Reaching for the spine as that crack made her stop.  
Panting before falling to her knees, her job was done, Shannen was back with her and she had killed her enemy by force.

Having crawl towards the now calmed down mage, the she-wolf and Alex curled around their friend as she sobbed lightly. "W-We're Three Souls again."  
"Let us never be alone again." The she-wolf said as she grabbed both of Jasmine and Alex's paws.  
All three of them went into a Frenzy of sobbing and hugging before forgetting who was around them.  
The snow leopard turned towards the now fully dead white cat, "I don't think anyone could get past me." Smiling before looking back at the Fairy Tail wizards, all battered and weak.

Lotus and Zalard sat in the corner, the sabertooth was passed out in the strong cheetah's arms who seemed to be in a frenzy of awe to her. "Shes so cute when shes asleep." Whispering but not noticing that all of the mages around him heard the words.  
Wonder twitched as Grace crawled over to her, the young mage looked at her friend before whimpering "Wendy." She whispered before placing her head in Grace's hand.  
Soon enough the Sky Dragon was summoned, only tending to Wonder first since she is the holder of her key.  
Having carry Lotus over towards the Sky Dragon, the grey cheetah huffed before placing the sleeping cat on the ground.

"I knew you could do it." Hearing the voice at the door, all turned to see Flamero and his spirit Natsu Dragneel beside him.  
"Master!" Grace said as the cream colored mage walked towards young Wonder.  
Placing his red paw down to the child's cheek, rubbing it gentle as perking a light smile "Brave Wonder."  
"You guys kicked ass!" The pinked haired dragon slayer yelled out as he high fives Zodiac who had leaned beside the lightning mage Storm.


	9. Rumbling Light

"After returning from the battle with Phantom Tooth, four of our new friends came along with us. Three Souls and Jasper aswell. Everything is looking awesome, our friends has helped us rebuild the hall. And a new thing has been added to the hall, we now have our very own rooms for members that have no where else to sleep." Grinning as he stopped in his sentence. Now slamming his dairy shut and locked it in his box.

Zodiac yowled in pain "Bloody nails." He growled as he sucked on his thump "That hurt." He mumbled.  
"What happened to you?" Storm walked over to him, his once black hair had turned dark blue. "Get a nail in your thump again?" Chuckling as he leaned against the wall next to him.  
The ice mage looked to the side "Hit my thump with the hammer." Whimpering before widening his eyes, "Whats with the hair?"  
"Hah your such a baby." Laughing before rubbing his paw on the back of his head. "Happens everytime, its awesome but I can't control it."  
"Shut up." Zodiac grumbled before walking off, Storm followed as the ice mage turned his thump into ice.

Flicking her tail, the sabertooth mage was scattered in papers around her. Her gentle hum rumbled in her throat as she figured through the papers.  
"What are you doin?" Hearing the deep voice, she squeaked as she turned to see the grey cheetah standing at the door with his arms crossed. "Gee didn't mean to scare ya."  
Having found out what Zalard did to her in the battle with Phantom Tooth made her feel uneasy around him. "Never got to thank you for catching me in the battle." Perking a light smile as the cheetah sat himself down beside one of her papers.  
The cheetah huffed as he picked up one of her books. "No prob." Snickering before frowning "Whats with the books."  
"Studying. I got a mission at the moment." Giving a cheerful grin before turning back to her papers.

"Zalard." The voice of the master rang through both of them. The grey cheetah turned to see the master leaned against the door "I'm heading to the magic council, I need a member with me."  
"With pleasure Master." Giving a snicker as he placed one of Lotus's books down, "Later sabertooth." Ruffling her blue hair as he walked out the door with Master.  
Lifting her white head as the door closed, feeling a light blush perk on her face before turning back to work. "Shut up Lotus, he is Gajeel's spirit and your Levy." Hissing before face-planting herself into one of her books "What am I thinking?!"

Soon as the master and his S-Class wizard where on the road, they kept quiet to each other, getting stares by non-magic users who never had seen a werewolf or a cheetah like that.  
"Better turn into our non-anthro views so we can get past easy." The cheetah huffed before transforming into his normal cheetah form, with of course his Fairy Tail logo on his body.  
Without hesitation, the master obeyed his wizard as he himself turned into his normal self, having walking on two feet can be annoying.  
"You seem to be fond of Lotus." Chuckled Flamero as he nudged his fellow friend on the shoulder with his.  
"Shut up, we're both cats so what." Having jumped over a large fallen tree, staring into the distance.

Having now reach the top of the mountain, both seemed to be in awe of the sunset over the mountains. Shame that the guild wasn't there to see it, or where they looking at the same sunset?  
"What about you, you seemed to be interested in Grace." Snickering laugh as his wild smirk perked on his maw. "She seems fond of you."  
Jumping by that name, the master turned to Zalard with a serious glare "A master doesn't get himself involved with that kind of thing."  
"Pfft, hasn't stopped others in the past." Smirking before flicking his tail forward as the two bounced off to find shelter.  
With his muzzle titled slightly upwards, the master signaled with his cheetah friend to follow him with his tail.  
"Looks like a old den." Zalard protested as they reached the hole below the tree, slowly stalking towards the hole, sending crows into the air.  
"Gee, looks like the birds don't like you." Chuckling as the master placed himself down, it was dark and cold but he would live. Zalard placed himself on the other side of the hole but was quickly joined by Flamero. "Body warmth." He growled as the cheetah hissed at him.

Meanwhile back at the guild.

The three friends sat around the small table, Grace and Wonder deep in chat while Lotus was pinned to the book in her paws.  
"Muffins anyone?" Zodiac called out as all three table groups turned to the ice mage who held up a tray of Choc Chip muffins.  
Being a gentleman and a idiot he is, walking over towards the group with the Three Souls mages who of course took the snacks in their paws, eating without hesitation.  
"Damn your good." The she-wolf muffled in speech as she grabbed two more, waved him off as she found herself dozing off in her chair.  
All of the mages chuckled as the she-wolf fell asleep on her chair, mouth open and her light snores.  
The lightning mage stood up, "I'll put her in bed." He offered as the sleeping wolf shivered.

The mages in the room stopped their chatter, all turned towards the now blushing mage who placed his arms around the sleeping mage and lifting her up slowly.  
"Ooooooh" Came from the mages as they exited the room, "He likes her!" Zodiac yelled out before being hushed by Jasmine.

Lotus huffed as she placed her jacket on, saying her goodbyes to her friends as she walked out the door. Her paws gently padded on the cold grass, as she reached her camp with only a tent. She got herself dressed into warm PJs before starting up a fire.  
Cuddling against a plush which she got when she was a young cub, being a cheetah plush which she loved very much; always too shy to bring it to the guild hall. Curling it around her body, the sabertooth smiled by the sight of the stars starting to show up in the dark sky. Snuggling herself up at the sight of the moon which guided her towards where Master and Zalard where headed, heating up her fur before putting the fire out, opening the tent, pulling the black blankets on herself as she went into deep slumber.

Carrying the sleeping she-wolf in his arms, the lightning mage still had his light blush on his face, he knew he would kill Zodiac for saying that, and hard.  
Having not notice that he had woken the she-wolf slightly, but sent her back to sleep as he walked.  
Reaching a spare room, the mage opened the door, a single bed with a bathroom plus a small kitchen. Lightly walking on the carpet, as feeling his own sleepyness hit him. Sitting himself on the bed as he pulled back the blankets, placing her sleeping body peacefully on the bed. Feeling at that moment to kiss her on the forehead but he only rubbed her cheek and covered her with the blankets, before leaving the bed and walking out the door.  
The she-wolf rose herself from the bed soon as the padding of paws disappeared, his scent was still on her as she sniffed herself. "Wow." Whispering to herself before leaning back into bed, the guild she had help from was really peaceful, maybe it was time that Three Souls could stop traveling and find peace for once. With her mind made up, when the master comes back, Three Souls will join Fairy Tail.

Meanwhile back with Zalard and Flamero.

The two strangely had fallen asleep on each other by the time they woke up, Zalard was in a bad mood this morning, maybe because he could see his guild mates...(Lotus of course) or just being with just the master was bad enough.  
After about two more hours of traveling, they finally reached the magic council's headquarters. Turning into their Anthro forms, the two set off into the building.  
Having granting passage way to the magic council's room with all eight council members at their desks, all turned towards the two mages who frowned by the sound of their gasps.  
"What the heck!" One of the female members squeaked as she stood off her chair.  
"Who let you in here?" The man at the front table yelled out.

"Calm yourselves." Zalard spoke gently, his tail switched nervously as all of the members of the council started throwing protests and calling for the guards.  
Flamero took a step forward, placing his pointer finger over his lips "We mean you no harm." He said before lightly bowing his head "I have a guild who would like to become one of the Official Guilds."  
"Why didn't you say so?" One of the men shooed away the guards as he flickered through the papers to find the right one "Has to be here somewhere... ah here it is."  
Having being passed the paper to Flamero, signing all the details and the guilds logo and such. "Done" Flamero chuckled as he passed the paper back.

Scanning the paper over, the man dropped his jaw open, he shuttered in speech. "F-Fairy Tail..." Muttering before giving the paper back to the head member.  
"Fairy Tail as been gone for ages, we believe that we can bring it back." Zalard spoke, his ears flickering lightly.  
"Very well. I'll let the other Official Guilds know soon as possible." The head member spoke before calling to the maids to escort the two to the eating area.

Nibbling at the sandwich infront of him, the cheetah huffed before looking at the master who had found himself a plate of bacon "How long do we have to stay here?" He grunted as he leaned himself back of the lounge, "Plus, I don't want to travel on foot again." Lightly hissing as he nibbled the sandwich again.  
The master looked at his travel buddy and rolled his eyes as he swallowed a bit of bacon "At least one day, don't worry we'll get a free trip home." Starting to doubt his choice of a travel partner.  
"Sweet, but that means i'm still stuck with you." He grunted as he took a large bite out of his sandwich again "Wait, who is in charge while your gone?"  
"What?" The master rose a brow "Would you rather be at the guild bored as fuck?"  
The cheetah huffed, he did have a point, being out running did make his heart rate. "Sorry, been having so many thoughts in my head lately."  
"Ah, I see." Having raise his red paw, placing it on the cheetah's shoulder lightly "Ones anger becomes everyones anger, ones tears becomes everyones tears, don't forget that we are family, young Zalard."

"Your as young as me." The cheetah smirked before snatching a bit of bacon from the master's plate. "Gi Hee."  
Hearing the doors open, the two changed their view to the fellow mages who walked in the door.  
"You weren't kidding." One of the mages blurted out.  
"No I wasn't." The same man who had handed the papers to Flamero came behind the mage who spoke.  
"I am Master Hallow of Blue Pegasus, my friend here is Master Siinx of Lamia Scale." The man spoke, his long red hair laid on his shoulders as he walked over towards Flamero to greet him.  
"Master Flamero of Fairy Tail." The fire mage spoke as taking the hand of Hallow and shook it. The feeling of cold skin felt strange against his fur.

"You going to enter the Grand Magic Games this year?" Master Siinx asked after shaking hands with the new master.  
The fire master shrugged his shoulders "I think we'll wait till next year to enter, we'll be sure to cheer you both on." Giving a light smile perk on his mouth as Zalard walked behind him "Oh, this is Zalard, one of my S-Class wizards."  
The cheetah grunted his greeting before leaning on the shoulder of the Fairy Tail master. "Afterall our guild only started one or two months ago, don't need to enter straight away."  
"You speak well for a S-class wizard Mr. Zalard." Hallow pointed out before nudging Siinx since he was dozing off asleep.

"Tsh, I just want to go back to our guild so we can get building on our hall." The mage grunted before leaning off Flamero and placed himself down on the lounge again.  
All three masters chuckled before saying their goodbyes "Alright, if you want to get home that bad then lets go."  
"Bout time." The cheetah groaned as he followed Flamero out the doors.


	10. Sunny Days

After coming home from the Magic Council, Fairy Tail was now one of the Official Guilds, we where welcomed by those who knew the ones we lost but most people didn't want us back.  
Also, with Three Souls, about three days after the two come back, they joined the guild, talk about a power guild!  
Our friend Jasper is sticking around for a bit to help build the guild... Speaking of the guild hall...  
We finished it in four months, talk about fast!  
To celebrate our return, the master held the weekend party.  
Anyway, lets go to the action!

Everyone was partying by the time that the sabertooth mage arrived to find the rather small guild laughing and partying.  
"Hey Lotus." Came a voice from behind, knowing who it was, the mage sighed as she rapped her tail around her cold legs. "Finish your job I see."  
The sabertooth mage giggled lightly as she felt a shoulder nudge "I guess you could say that, I earned 1,000 jewels for it."  
"All that?" The cheetah grunted before leading her over towards a spare table "What was the mission anyway?"

"Solving runes, a small town was getting covered in them." Lotus gave a warm smile before placing her cold paws in the pockets of her jacket.  
"Tsh, no way I would be able to do that." The cheetah grunted as he crossed his arms together and leaned on the table, his red eyes flickering from mage to mage.  
The sabertooth sighed before placing the hoodie over her head, sure it was Spring but it was freezing cold. "Its meant to be warm, not freezing." Lotus hissed as she leaned her head on her knees.  
Zalard turned his gaze towards the female mage as she struggled to find warmth in herself. "I aint hugging you." Grunting before calling Zodiac over for something to eat.  
The sabertooth turned her gaze towards the grey cheetah who ordered his food of bacon and eggs, thats when Lotus placed her order too of Noodles with meat and cheese. Giving herself a hazy grin, placing her paws out of her jacket pockets before fiddling with her blue hair.

"Members of Fairy Tail." The voice of the master echoed over the large guild hall. "Even thou we are small right now, we must celebrate our return!"  
The cheers from the mages made the party start but the master called out once again "Tomorrow we will all go down to the beach to party and have fun as family!"  
Having been the only waiter on the scene, Zodiac was seen speeding around the tables before falling on the ground next to Alex, the ice mage grinned as echoing a chuckle in his throat.  
"As for our newcomers, we shall give them their keys now!" Holding up the three keys that sat in his red paw

Three Souls all jaw dropped by the sight of the three keys that included Mirajane, Erza and Juvia.  
"I trust they hold their keys for a long time! Don't use them as slaves but as friends!" The voice of Grace came from the back of the guild.  
The master grinned towards the blonde mage, with her belt around her sat Lucy Heartfilia's old keys that now where in the hands of Grace.  
"You seriously not going to have the party with out us right?" Natsu Dragneel's voice rang out over the guild, followed by other voices of the old Fairy Tail members.  
"Of course not!" Flamero called out as he rose his paw "Party hard but don't break the hall!" He grinned as the mages and spirits cheered with him.

With the spirits with their owners, the party started, even the spirits without owners joined in.  
"Come on kitty try it." The Redfox teased his owner with iron nails, but the cheetah only grunted in annoyance and turned his direction away from him.  
The McGarden and Lotus sat on the other side of the table, deep in chat which made the two mages stop their arguing and turn their attention to the two ladies.  
Gajeel took the moment to tease the grey cheetah "You into Lotus eh?" He broke into laughter as he nudged his owner on the shoulder only to be swatted away by a large paw with unleashed claw.  
"Shut up, i've had enough of people asking me that." The mage growled as he spotted the ice mage walking towards their table "Took you long enough." Grunting as he mewed towards Lotus that their food was ready.

"Gee your no fun." The Redfox growled as he turned his gaze towards the other members, all seemed to be in their own little groups. Strange to see some of the power house mages and their spirits together but yet its bonding time for Fairy Tail.  
After finishing her meal, the sabertooth stood up from her table and walked off. Out sight, maybe off to the bathroom?  
"Where she going?" Zalard turned his red eyes towards the McGarden who shrugged her shoulders as her puzzled look followed where the sabertooth walked off too.  
The Redfox found the perfect moment to stuff iron nails into Zalard's mouth, the two started to get into a small brawl with each other.  
"You guys!" Levy yelled out only to be ignored with the yells from the two boys.

The sound of loud foot steps, on the stage quietened the hall, surprising, it was two pairs of paws. Boots and the giggling from the backstage.  
Everyone had stopped their partying as the lights on the stage glowed brighter, two figures.  
All of the male mages opened their mouths, but only Zalard looked puzzled as he looked around the guild. Until he turned towards the stage, he seemed to forget out to breathe.

There, standing on the stage, next to the lightning mage; Storm, stood a very beautiful sabertooth mage; Lotus. On the top of her head sat a red headband, her blue scarf was removed and on her chest and hips sat a purple and black dress. Red earrings sat all along her large ears, her long tail tied in a red bow on the top of her tail. Her blue hair all over the place, around her brown eyes sat red eye shadow.  
Storm on the other hand, looked more like a emo then his normal self. His dark blue hair was tinted with black, around his muzzle sat rainbow colored studs.  
Shirtless with his lightning bolt on his chest was more glowing of yellow then before, tiedye jeans with tiny lightning bolts covered his black furred legs.

"I would like to decate this song to Fairy Tails return." The sabertooth spoke, her voice was shaky but she kept her chin high as she slowly nodded towards the the lightning mage "Lets go Storm." Purring as she perked a light glance at the cheetah mage who had his face blank of amazement.

"This song is called Sitting On Top Of The World" Purring as the lightning mage who placed his fingers on the piano, a hovering guitar sat backhind him playing sweetly.

Reaching the start of the song, the whole hall had be silenced by the mage's voice "Waiting, watching. Listening to every little sign I see." Her first was like the sun on a sunrise singing to the earth "You are so bright, Shining above all the city lights." Having pause as her eyes closed as she rose her arm, her hand pointing in Zalard's direction but not directly at him. "You know, Its right when all of the stars in the sky align." Slowly lowering her paw as she touched her chest with her paw fisted "If You, and I. We are together as as one tonight." Having now raise her hand to the air, her paws lightly bouncing as her voice rose "So get up. Stand up!" Her voice got higher but more beautiful "What you waiting for? Lets go, jump in." Jumping forward as she lowered her head forward "We gotta live like, live in to begin, We got a love like no one else!" Her gaze slowly turned towards the grey cheetah who only sat there, in awe to her. "Now I'm with you! Now I'm with you! Now i'm with you!" Her final word got longer and higher "Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world!"

Her song went on for two or three more minutes before she finally stopped, her eyes clouded as everyone clapped and cheered; enough to know that she did well. Slowly curling her tail around her legs as she and Storm joined paws and bowed. Parting their paws, the two made off the stage to get cleaned up.

"She did well." Levy giggled as the grey cheetah was still in awe. Seemed to be at the peak of a nosebleed, Zalard growled as he crossed his legs as he began to eat his cold bacon and eggs.  
Having half an hour pass, the lightning mage merged from the bathroom, his blue and black hair was back to normal black. Joining his seat next to Laxus, he couldn't help but blush at everyones comments to the performance.  
"You and Lotus did well." Came the voice of the she-wolf behind the very blushing mage, slowly turning his head back towards her, he gave a light smile in thanks before she walked off.  
"You like her?" The lightning spirit mage nudged Storm on the shoulder as he turned around, his face was even redder then Erza Scarlet's hair.

Soon enough, the sabertooth mage merged from the bathroom. Her paws tucked on her back as she made her way over to the table where Levy, Gajeel and Zalard sat.  
The two ladies where now in chat but whispering in each others ears, "Zalard almost nose bled when you sung." Levy chuckled into her ear.  
"Good way or bad?" Lotus questioned as she fluffed up her long tail and curled around her lap.  
The McGarden placed her arm around her owner "More like good then bad, he was speechless."  
Giving a sigh of relieve, the sabertooth moved in to hug her spirit. "Tomorrow will be good, a day at the beach with the whole guild."


	11. Water Fun

Having splitting off into gender groups to get ready for the beach, the ladies dressed into their bikinis and the boys into their board shorts, because no one wants to see naked boys.  
It was only half an hour till they had to rejoin again, the shy sabertooth merged from the change room, on her chest and hip sat a grey and red spotted bikini.  
"Damn Lotus." Grace chuckled as she walked over towards her friend "You look good. Careful that Zalard tries not to rip it off you." she teased her friend who went into the change room that Lotus was in.

"Shes right, after that performance yesterday, he was so cranky." The snow leopard rolled her eyes as she leaned on the she-wolf's shoulder.  
The sabertooth rolled her hair with her paw as she placed herself down on the bench beside Wonder who had changed into a blue and green bikini. The young mage smiled at her older friend as she fiddled with her towel on her knee.  
"Maybe he was jealous of Storm preforming it with her, he almost nose-bled when I looked over to him last night." Alex spoke as she merged from her change room, all of the girls where ready but Grace was the only one left.  
"Come on Grace, we'll wait for you outside." Jasmine knocked on the door of her change room as the ladies grabbed their stuff and walked out the door.

Meanwhile, with the boys.

"Why the heck do we have to wear things like this?" Zodiac hissed as he tugged at his board shorts.  
"You just where jeans or shorts anyway." The lightning mage grinned, on his waist sat lightning patterned shorts.  
The master merged from the change room, around his waist sat a fire patterned shorts "Get ready boys, try not to overwhelmed with the ladies." Having placing himself next to Zalard on the bench.  
"Yeah yeah." The grey cheetah grunted as he heard chattering from the girls bathroom, "Looks like the girls are ready."  
The ice mage jumped as he fiddled with his hair "How do I look?" He spun himself in a circle."Like a girl." Aki rolled his eyes as he grabbed his towel and placed it over his shoulder.

"We'll meet you guys down there!" The voice of Jasmine called out, making the boys look towards the door but the girls where around the other side.  
Jasper merged from his change room, he was still just hanging around the guild for a while but yet he was included with everything the guild did.  
"So Jasper, how long you planning to stick around for?" Flamero spoke as he rapped his red towel around his waist.  
The mage shrugged his shoulders as he sighed lightly "Not sure." He muttered as he lowered his ears and curled his tail around his waist.  
"Lets go boys." The master called out as he walked out the door of the mens bathroom.  
With all the men behind him, all of them walked together down towards the beach.

Having notice the boys coming down, the young sabertooth placed herself on her towel and sat there, staring into the ocean.  
"Try not to freeze the beach Zodiac." Alex called out as the ice mage jumped into the water.  
Zalard grinned as he placed himself beside the sabertooth mage, "Dout that will happen, where ever water is, he'll freeze it." Grunting as he placed his rather large paw on Lotus's head, ruffling his fingers between the locks of hair.  
"True that." The sabertooth smiled as she rubbed the sun screen on her body before standing up, taking in a breath before dashing off to join her friends in the water.

"Hey Lotus!" Wonder called out towards her friend, "Want to play with me and Grace?!" She barked as she spun in a circle.  
The sabertooth nodded before running with her young friend towards Grace who had a large beach ball in her paws.  
"Lets go!" The blonde waved her paw as she ran into the water with her two friends following her. Hitting the ball in the air, it went to Wonder first  
The sabertooth braced herself as the ball was passed to her "I got it!" She yelled out but lost her balance, falling into the water, raising her head as her two friends laughed. "Aww."  
"Careful with your balance Lotus." Wonder chuckled as she helped her friend up.  
Brushing the sand off her white fur, Lotus gave a hazy smile before hitting the ball in the air to Grace.

"Hey, Zalard!" The voice of Aki came from the water, "Come swim buddy!"  
The cheetah shrugged his shoulders as he rose himself up, "Yeah yeah coming." He called out as he walked over towards the water.  
Being the idiot that he is, the ice mage circled around the water, having being able to stay under water for a long period of time, he creeped up behind the lightning mage before pouncing on him, dragging him under with him before getting punched in the face.  
"Watch it Zodiac." Flamero pulled both of them up "Storm can't stay in the water long as you can."  
The ice mage hissed as he pulled himself away from Flamero's grip and dashed into the water again.  
"Thanks." The lightning mage coughed as he swam towards the beach's bank to catch his breath.

Having notice the lightning mage swim towards the bank, the she-wolf rose her head up to look at the mage who coughed up water.  
"You alright Storm?" Having now raise her body into a sitting position on her towel, her head lightly titled to the side.  
The lightning mage huffed as he slowly rose his dazed eyes towards the she-wolf who had stood up so he could fully view her.  
On her body sat a purple and yellow bikini, plus her purple glasses on her eyes.  
"Zodiac almost drowned me." Shrugging his shoulders as he looked towards the ocean where all the boys where.

"Come and get cleaned up." She said as she grabbed his white paw by surprise and walked him over towards Three Souls little area they had set up which also had Jasper with them.  
Storm tensed when she grabbed his paw, but he obeyed as she pushed him down on a towel and rubbed his head with a towel.  
"You might catch a cold if you stay wet." Hearing the voice of the she-wolf.  
Hearing the laughter of Jasmine made the rubbing stop "Or he might loose his head if you don't slow down."  
"I... uh... Don't m-mind." The lightning mage stumbled in speech but was over run by Jasmine's giggles.  
"Cut it out Jas." Alex said as she rolled onto her side from under the beach umbrella.  
The snow leopard gave a last giggle before snorting, "Oh god." She broke into more laughter before finally stopping.

Pushing through the rushing water, the sabertooth rubbed herself with her towel before walking off to the bathroom.  
The whole time she was alone, she wished for some company.  
After her business, she padded lightly on the grass before stopping under a palm tree. Hearing foot steps, the mage turned around before letting out a light hiss from her mouth.  
"Come on sweet kitty, won't harm ya." Hearing the voice of a stranger, not anyone from the guild she knew.  
Lashing her tail lightly before replying "Who are you, what do you want?" She lightly growled before unleashing her sliver claws in all four paws.  
"Come on." Hearing the faint laughter before the world went black, giving a scream as she hit the ground, black out from the world.

"Hey Zalard!" The blonde mage called out towards the grey cheetah who floated on the ocean water "Have you seen Lotus? She went to the bathroom but hasn't been back since."  
His eyes widened by the sound of fear in the blonde's voice but more importantly about that she-cat he cared about. "Shit!" He hissed before racing up towards the bank "I'll find her, don't you worry!" Forming himself into his normal form before sprinting up the grass and onto the path.  
The strong smell of blood entered his nose as he reached the bathroom, he didn't even need to go into the bathroom till he caught her scent.  
Strong trails of unfamiliar scents, two of them, seeming to be human and men.

Fearing for the worst, the cheetah peered around the wall, blood and white fur scattered at the ground. And there, on the ground passed out, was the sabertooth Lotus.  
"Lotus!" Muttering before racing to her side, "Oh Fairy Tail no!" He screamed out before taking the shoulders of the sabertooth and placing his large head on her chest; still breathing but hazily.  
Hearing her coughing made the cheetah jump lightly, "Great Fairy Tail." Zalard whispered before taking the sabertooth's head to his chest. "You shouldn't of went off alone."  
"I-I was t-to weak to f-fend for myself." Lotus stumbled before raising her head, towards the cheetah who held her so gently.  
"Rubbish." Zalard growled before ruffling her hair, a stream of blood ran down her mouth as her eyes where on the break of tears.  
The smell of her tears made the cheetah tense, flattening his ears as he held her in his arms as he slowly carried her away from the alley way.  
Turning her head to the side as she slowly fell asleep in his arms once again.

"Lotus!" The she-wolf came running over as soon as the two had returned, the saber in the cheetahs arms and passed out.  
Everyone stopped their activities as they heard the call from the she-wolf, Wonder ran towards them as she grabbed for Wendy's key.  
"What happened Zalard?" The voice of Flamero came from behind the grey cheetah who had leaned down beside Lotus.  
Zalard rose as Wendy rapped bandages around Lotus's wounds. "She went to the bathroom alone, but I think she was attacked by thugs, but those scars look like cats claws."  
The master frowned before lowering his head down towards the injured sabertooth, his ears lowered as Wendy finished up.  
"Make sure she gets lost of rest." The young dragon slayer huffed before going off to the Spirit World.


	12. Redrik

"I think that Phantom Tooth's allies are behind the attack on Lotus." Writing down in his dairy while he sat beside the bed of the sleeping sabertooth. Her belly raising slowly as she slept, her facial expressions changed as she squirmed in her sleep, nightmares.  
"Still asleep?" Came the voice of Zalard from opening the door, having being the closest girl towards him, the cheetah cared and worried about her.  
Closing his dairy and placed it on his lap as he leaned forward "Wendy did the best we can, now all we can do is wait."  
"Once I find out who did this, their be begging for mercy." The cheetah snarled lightly but kept his voice down.  
"I have a feeling its Phantom Tooth's allies that is behind this attack." The master spat, his eyes clouded lightly.  
Hearing the unleashing of claws, the master sighed as Zalard grumbled. "I hope its not them."  
"I'll let one of the members into a special mission, maybe Storm and Zodiac." The master said as he lightly placed his red paw on Zalard's long fluffy arm. "Then we will know what we're up against."

After master left the room, Zalard placed himself down on the chair next to Lotus's bed. Giving a sigh as he leaned back on the chair, wanting to be there when she woke up. He was so tempted to take her paw that rested on her chest with his large white paw, but he kept his arms crossed.  
Noticing her twitch made the cheetah lean forward as she slowly wiggled her face awake, her hazy brown eyes opened to see the grey cheetah's red eyes staring down at her.  
Giving a light smile as Zalard noticed her blush, "Feeling any better?" He asked as slowly curling his tail around his waist.  
"Where am I?" The sabertooth asked as she looked around the room, puzzled but kept herself in the bed under warm blankets.  
"Your room silly saber." Folding his arms once more as he gave his devilish grin.  
Lotus only blushed when she saw her books on her shelf. "Right." She trailed off before turning her gaze over towards Zalard "You saved me once again."  
"I guess I did..." Keeping his grin as he unfolded his arms and placed a paw on her bed. "Its a thing I guess, getting you out of trouble."  
Giving a hum as she curled down even deeper under the blankets, signaling Zalard that she was about to go back to sleep.  
"I'll let you get some rest." The cheetah spoke as he stood up slowly from the chair.  
Turning to leave, he felt a gentle paw grab his black coat, he stopped with a little 'huh' before he felt a body run into his back.  
"Your my hero." Lotus whispered as tightened her grip on the waist of the cheetah who stayed very still; even stunned.

"I wouldn't say that." Zalard grumbled before turning to face the female saber, he lightly blushed when he saw that she was in her night clothes that contained of a tank top and short shorts.  
Feeling the gaze of Lotus on him, before her little head was on his chest. Giving a light purr in delight before placing his large chin on top of her head.  
 _Why am I hugging him?_ Lotus thought, they where both cats but she never intended on getting a little deeper in their friendship; it was clear that he wanted to keep her safe and protected but he always seemed to be around her at whatever time he wanted to. Even if it meant if he hardly talked, he would be around her.

 _Shes so soft._ The cheetah thought as he felt his paws curling around her neck, he couldn't help himself but hug her tighter. _What the heck?_ He felt himself feeling strange out of a sudden, something he hadn't felt before. His once steady heart beat changed to rapid beating, he tried to control himself but felt it getting harder to contain his feelings.

"Whats wrong?" He felt her gentle voice breath on his white chest, her ears flickered as she lifted her chin to look at him completely.  
He swallowed his watering mouth down his throat as he found the right words "Tired, is all."  
"Oh?" Lotus chuckled in a teasing tone before letting her arms let go around his waist. Before lowering herself into bed, he felt her tail flick at his paws.  
Having given her time to sleep, the cheetah walked to the door before glancing back at the sabertooth, facing the other way as she went into deep slumber.

-

Jasper had found himself at the hall, his black tail curled around his waist as he waited for the snow leopard to return. He had grown fond of the she-boss ever since the drama with Phantom Tooth, sure she can be crazy but she is really gentle and calm when she wants to be.  
He lifted his nose as a familiar scent came into his nose, he turned around with a small 'huh' to see a shadow standing at the hall, anthro but not a part of the guild.  
"Who are you?" His raspy voice coughed before clearing his throat.  
"You don't remember your own kin?" The voice of a unfamiliar spoke.  
Jasper froze, _Redric?_ He had never seen this anthro before but yet his scent was so familiar to him.

"I see... I'll go." Turning his body slowly.  
This figure was young, he could tell he was around 12. "Wait." Jasper called out. "Are you Redric?"  
The figure stopped with a 'huh' "Why yes."  
"I can't believe its you." Jasper gasped as he ran towards the hall's doors, he was greeted with a warm hug.  
Redric was smaller but he was picked up and spun around in a circle.

Their happiness was interrupted by a loud bark, but Jasper kept his grip on his lost kin  
Jasper opened his eyes to see a red anthro husky standing in the guild hall, Jasper placed Redric down.  
His gaze never left the red husky, her eyes where just staring at him.  
"Whose this Jasper?" She asked, her ears flickered to the side.  
"No, the question is. Who are y-" He trailed off before he realized that voice "Jasmine?"  
"Idiot, of course its me."

"This your girlfriend?" Little Redric asked as he pulled at Jasper's shirt.  
Jasper blushed by the sight of that question "N-No!" He growled, not keeping his gaze off her.  
The red husky giggled "Decided to change species, but i'm still a proud Fairy Tail member." She barked as she lowered her right ear, on the back of it, sat the Fairy Tail logo of Green.  
"Can I join Fairy Tail?!" Redric questioned as he felt himself getting excited.  
Jasmine blinked as her eyes clouded with awe to the young wolf "You'll have to see Master about that."  
"Yay! Me and Jasper can be together again in this awesome guild!" Redric fist pumped the air before turning to Jasper "You are a part of it right?"

"Not yet." Jasper said as he placed his large white paw on his head, ruffling his hair between his fingers.  
Redric snorted as he shooed his paw away "We can join together!" He barked as he pulled at his arm.  
"Maybe so." Giving a light smile as Redric hugged his waist.


	13. This is Living

Things went back to normal when the drama died down.  
Young Redric joined the guild, always pestering Jasper to join in, but yet Jasper had time to think before turning to his life towards Fairy Tail.  
Our kitty cats, Lotus and Zalard are spending more time with each other then at the guild, we think there is something going on between them.  
Other then that, everything is back to the way it was.

Scanning the request board, the sabertooth searched for a job request before she found the perfect one, it was a solo mission.  
Some time to be to herself without the cheetah following her everywhere. Feeling herself heat up as she crossed her feet paws, the mission was just helping a women move houses, reward was 8,000 Jewels.  
Having telling the she-wolf on where she was going, the sabertooth noticed that the job was going to last for two months.  
"Make sure that Zalard has no idea on where i'm going, I want to be alone for this mission." Lotus spoke to the master who sat with a plate of cake in front of him, raising his paw into a thumps up sign.

Entering the guild hall, the grey cheetah scanned the hall, _Where is the Sabertooth?_ Grumbling as he made his way over towards Flamero, who nibbled a apple.  
"Where is Lotus?" Zalard growled as he placed himself on the other side of the master.  
Flamero looked up from his apple to look at the cheetah, his ears where flicking nervously. "Probably out shopping for books." The master mumbled as he took a bite out of the apple.  
"Tsh." Zalard mumbled as he crosses his arms, obviously annoyed that she would go without him, he glanced back at the master who seemed to have a huge grin on his mouth as he bit into the apple. "What?"  
"Oh nothing, you and her seem to be spending more then ever together, something going on between you two?" Flamero grinned before placing his apple core on the plate infront of him before pealing a banana.

The cheetah moved his arms to place his paw on his cheek "I guess you could say that, but we haven't done anything physical mostly walking and talking." Feeling his eyes tremble down as he felt himself heating into a tight blush on his face.  
"Aww, you should probably make a move when she gets back from her miss-" He suddenly stopped as he coughed.  
His eyes widened "Mission?" Raising his head as the she-wolf came over to their table.  
"She wants time to herself, and she gets a two month break from you." Chuckling as she flickered her tail at his face. "A 8,000 jewel reward for helping someone move houses."  
"Why the hell would someone take so long to move houses?" Zalard grumbled as he slammed his large fisted paw on the table.

"Packing you idiot." Shannen growled before snorting, walking off with her ears pinned; she wasn't amused by his such stupidity.  
He felt himself calming down before he realized that the she-wolf was right, after she was attacked, he had been by her side from morning to dusk.  
"Shes right." The cheetah growled as he placed his head on the table, hitting his head with embarrassment.  
"Oi, careful or you'll break your head." Flamero muffled in speech as he swallowed his banana and placed the skin on the plate beside the apple core.

-

Keeping a panicking cheetah under control sent the whole guild crazy.  
It had been one month and ten days since the Sabertooth left for the mission.  
Until one day, one letter changed his way.

"Hey Zalard!" Young Wonder called out from the door, waving a letter in her small paw. "You got a letter, its from Lotus!"  
The cheetah had been chewing on meat, his ears pricked as he heard her name "Gimme!"  
Having thrown the letter over to him, the young mage walked down the stairs only to find herself trip. She landed with a 'ow' as she pulled herself up.  
"You okay?" Came the voice of Redric, his paw held out so he could help her up.  
Wonder hesitated before looking up, Redric's eyes looking down her. Slowly raising her blue paw, their paws touched as Redric pulled her up.  
"We're both the youngest wizards here, I guess we should be friends." Redric spoke as he slowly let go of her paw. "Being around older wizards can get annoying."  
Wonder giggled "Thats true."

Zalard took no time to go to his room and read the letter alone. He felt something in it, a letter of course but something else.  
Carefully opening it from the top, the cheetah blushed by the sight of a small plastic bag, inside it sat a music note silver necklace.  
Folding the letter open in his paws, he scanned the page.

 _Dear Zalard._  
 _I decided to send you this letter so you would stop worrying about me, yes I already heard that master broke the promise of keeping it from you._  
 _I'm sure your fine, and i'll see you again in a couple of days. As for me, the women is done packing and now we are moving, for a single person she has alot of stuff._  
 _I do expect a welcome back hug from you, thou I dout it. Your always so silly but don't get close enough to me._  
 _We're friends and I don't want things to get awkward between us, sure your cold hearted but I see more then that._  
 _Zalard, keep being who you are, don't change for the goodness of me or someone._  
 _Coming to the guild and being greeted by you every single day makes me happy, your one of my best friends._  
 _Oh, that necklace is for your, I heard that you like fancy things like that._  
 _You make me soar, more then anything._  
 _I'll see you soon._  
 _From yours truly, Lotus._

A gentle smile perked on his maw, he gave a gentle hum as he took in the scent of the sabertooth that was linked all on the letter and necklace.  
Rubbing his huge white paw on the front of the music note, if she cared that much about him; something she was hiding from him?  
Carefully placing it around his neck, it met his black scarf that sat on his neck. It was going to be boiling hot soon, and to guess that Summer is three months away.

-

Having finished her mission, the sabertooth climbed in the train, on her way back home.  
 _I bet he will be happy to see me_ Lotus hummed as she leaned her head on the window, her sliver fangs sat below her chin as she fiddled with her claws.  
"Excuse me miss." Came a voice, the sabertooth looked up to see a butler with a menu in his hand "Would you like a drink, or maybe something to eat?"  
Lotus smiled by his way of speech "Just some water please." She purred.  
"Alright miss." The butler spoke as he walked off.

Arriving back home, she padded softly on the cold grass. She tucked her paw in her jacket pocket while the other dragged her suit-case, she flickered her cold ears as she drew near the guild hall.  
She took a breath before slowly opening the large guild hall doors, she half expected a bunch of cheers of her return but she only got a couple of turning heads, plus a couple of smiles.  
"Lotus!" Came the voice of Grace who came crashing into her best friend "Welcome back!" She screamed as she hugged her best friend.  
The sabertooth took only seconds to reply as she hugged her friend back. "I had fun, look!" Purring as she pulled on her scarf which had paw prints on it. "For all my hard work, I got this plus 8,000 jewels."  
Wonder joined the fray, to be pouncing on the sabertooth into a large nuzzle in the face. "My pillow is back!" She barked.

"Welcome back Lotus." Came the voice of Flamero, who placed his paw on his chest "I hope you had a safe journey home." He spoke as he perked a grin on his face "I love my guild members as if their my own siblings, watching Zalard freak out was something else thou."  
The sabertooth gasped "I almost forgot about him, where is he?"  
"He should be back in a few minutes." Storm came in behind Flamero and placed his white paw on the master's shoulder. "I have to say, he has been more calmer then ever."

Placing herself at the bar, the sabertooth sat alone for a moment before Zodiac jumped up from behind the counter. "Howdy Lotus, what will it be?"  
The sabertooth chuckled "Just some chicken favored noodles please, I know that train food isn't good so I had to wait."  
"Coming right up." The ice mage smiled before eyeing someone, he quickly disappeared as foot steps came closer.

"So, your back." Came the voice of Zalard, the sabertooth turned her stool around, to see Zalard staring at her.  
"Why yes I a-" The feeling of arms curled around her shoulder, she gasped by the sight of the fluffy black hair.  
Zalard purred, his cold nose ran circles on her back "I missed you." Speaking gently, he felt himself slowly dropping on the stool beside her.  
The sabertooth lightly gasped before returning the hug, slowly pushing her chest into his as she rested her chin on his large shoulders.  
Now it was the cheetah's time to blush, she was actually hugging back. He felt her gentle heart beat on his larger chest, her throat rumbled of purring.  
Slowly letting go of her, the cheetah and sabertooth's eyes met, red and hazel eyes stared at each other.  
 _you should probably make a move when she gets back_ Rang the voice of Flamero, he had wanted to make the move but he felt it was the wrong time to do it.

He slowly rose his body back, he felt eyes on him. He slowly leaned his elbow on the counter as the ice mage popped his head up "All clear?"  
Lotus sniffed the air of her noodles "Oh yes." She purred as she spun her stool around and face Zodiac, obviously he had waited till the two had their moment together.  
Placing the bowl of noodles in front of her, the ice mage turned back into the back.  
She digged in, sure it was hot but she didn't care, she was hungry as hell.

The grey cheetah slowly watched, his eyes clouded as he felt himself feeling weird.  
A pink blush showed on his face as he realized something...  
He, was in love with Lotus.


	14. ThunderStruck

It was a rainy day, everyone was indoors. Blankets and hot chocolate where handed out to everyone in the guild hall.  
The only ones missing where Grace, Wonder and Lotus.  
Whatever they where doing, must of been more important then staying warm, out of the cold.  
The rain has been coming in from the west, most of it has just been wind and rain but today it seemed to be getting worse then ever.  
Zodiac had set up the huge projector in a room up stairs, a warm room with blankets and warm food.

The doors came slamming open, out came young Wonder beside Grace and behind came Lotus.  
Her hazel eyes squinted as she slammed the large door shut, she took a breath as she felt her legs lightly shuttering.  
"Gee you must be freezing" Shannen came running over towards the shivering mage, "Zodiac has set up a warm room for us, I've been down here waiting for everyone to come here."  
The sabertooth's teeth shattered lightly, "I-Its getting worse out there" She whispered before joining her two friends up the stairs, she quickly fastened her pace as she felt the warmth of the room.

Apon nearing the room, she near that Zalard would be in there, waiting for her with worried eyes. Every since that hug, he had been silent but completely calm around her.  
Taking a breath, she opened the door, around the projector sat two large lounges, all with pillows and blankets, Zodiac sure did a good job on making sure everyone was warm.  
"Hey Lotus" Zalard looked up "Smelt ya coming up the stairs" Giving a large grin before adding "Come here saber"  
Puffing out her cheeks in a sigh, she found her way over towards the large grey cheetah; who seemed to have a lounge all to himself. She blushed by the way he was positioned, like a model.  
She turned into her normal form of saber before curling up beside the mage, her throat rumbled of purring as she felt herself slowly going into deep slumber.  
"Silly saber" Whispering before grabbing a soft and fluffy purple blanket, he felt himself heat up when he saw a perk of a smile on the maw of the saber. Slowly placing the blanket on her, keeping his large paw on her back as he slowly turned into his cheetah form, watching over here, like a mother would for her kits. He felt himself lean forward and gently lick her side, he couldn't help but place his face next to hers as they both went into deep slumber under the shelter of the guild.

-

Having everyone at the hall made the she-wolf sigh of relief, she had been awake since 6am with the Zodiac helping set up the room.  
Slamming herself at a empty table, her eyes slowly closed as she rested her head on the side of her arm. Her ears lightly lowered as she found herself dozing off.  
Footsteps came into her hearing, but she ignored them. Before she realized that scent of wolf, _Storm  
"_Woke up to early eh?" Came the voice of the gentle lightning mage, he always had that voice of British in him but yet his attitude gave away who he was.  
The she-wolf's reply was only a small groan, she then realized that she was dozing off in the middle of the guild hall, but no one was around but him. "Been up since 6am"  
Having place himself next to the she-wolf, leaning his head on his white paw as he felt himself in awe. "Then why don't you go join us up stairs? half of them are asleep because the movie is boring."  
Slowly perking her ears up, Shannen gave him a gentle smile before taking the offer. Raising herself up slowly as she rose her legs to escape the hold of the table, together they walked, side by side.

"Storm!" Zodiac came running up towards the lightning mage and she-wolf. "Theres a lightning storm on the way, you need to get it out of here!"  
The lightning mage frowned, "Easy set then done." Rolling his eyes before glancing over at the she-wolf "I'll join you in there soon."  
"Aye sir!" The she-wolf called out in a high pitch voice, kinda like Happy would be to call to Natsu.

Soon as the she-wolf was out of sight, the two mages set out for the cold out doors. "Where is it?" The lightning mage muttered as he scanned the skin.  
"To the south-east" lightly raising his chin up, towards the mountain tops. "Here, this will help" Handing him a pair of goggles, the lightning mage cocked his head to the side. "Night goggles you fool."  
His eyes widened, the goggles had purple lens which reminded him of the loving look the she-wolf would give him, her favorite color was purple, around her body sat purple marks.  
"Take it easy out there." The ice mage muttered as he nudged Storm's shoulder gently but not enough to get him out of his day dreaming stage. "Oi, Storm!"  
Finally he snapped back into reality, looking over towards his friend. Giving a light sigh, his breath met the cold air which made steam flow like smoke from a fire.

"Keep focused on the lightning. Don't detracted" Zodiac warned him before taking a step back. "Good luck, and be safe."  
Unleashing his lightning wings on his back, the lightning mage took flight. The goggles in one paw, his eyes focused on the task at hand.  
Feeling the magic energy lying in the full force of the thunderstorm ahead, his mouth slightly opened as he felt the growing of hunger for lightning entered his mind.  
His tongue slightly rolled out of his mouth as he grew nearer towards the clouds, braced himself for an impact, but yet if it wasn't for his lightning magic, he would feel no effect on a lightning struck.  
The clouds where thick as hell, the lightning shots barely missed him as he soared through the clouds, sucking on the lightning that entered his mouth.

Until he found he was at his peak of gulping down lightning, Storm slightly growled at himself, he should be able to gulp down much as he ever but guessing he was at his end.  
"No no, come on!" Trying to stuff down the lightning, only to have it burst out again. Giving himself a slap in the face, the lightning mage wasn't to give up to easy, but something seemed to be pulling him back. _Her._ She was watching him from a far. Stopping in his tracks, he stared back. Unaware that his task of getting rid of the thunderstorm was failing.

"Storm!" Zodiac called out "Watch out!"  
Snapping into reality, his vision turned blurry as he suddenly got a taste of his own medicine.  
His fur slightly when on end, slightly raising. Electricity raced down his spine as he found himself being electrocuted, screaming in pain.  
Hearing screams of his fellow guild-mates, the lightning mage slightly opened his eyes to see a figure flying towards him, ice wings; Zodiac.  
"I told you to keep focused!" The ice mage growled as he grabbed his friend by the arm "Hang in there!"

Having his lightning wings disappear made the carrying difficult for the ice mage, "Oi buddy snap out of it!" Growling as he felt himself about to punch the sleeping bastard in the face.  
Loosing his sight, Storm felt himself going to pass out but the yells of his fellow guild-mate made him snap back into reality. Opening eyes as a thunder rumbled in the clouds.  
Slowly raising his head, spotting the ice mage from above him. Slowly opening his mouth to speak but a crack of lightning shut him up, turning his head to the ground as he noticed he was high above the ground. His ears pinned as he felt himself slightly embarrassed, he pushed his back up, summoning his wings but the loose of magic energy had himself slightly fail.

Feeling getting closer to the ground, opening his eyes to see the ground hovering below. The guild hall in view, lights still on, the doors shut and everything was quiet.  
"You alright down there mate?" Zodiac called out, his purple eyes gaze down to his friend.  
The lightning mage rose his head, his eyes clouded, he had failed. "I'm sorry I failed you!"  
"You tried your best!" Calling out again before looking forward, his glow in his eyes showing him the safest way to the ground.

Reaching the way down, Storm clinging onto Zodiac as he found himself being released by the grip of his friend.  
"You can let go you idoit." A familiar voice came, this time, a female voice.  
Snapping his eyes open, turning his head to see a familiar face, the she-wolf.  
"I think he was struck by the lightning" Zodiac spoke, pushing the stunned mage off him "To think that he has lightning magic and gets hit by it."  
"He could of just gotten full of eating the lightning and not able to protect himself." The she-wolf gave a light growl before checking over the lightning mage for scratches or wounds.

"True that." All that Storm was able to get out was that, he was slightly light stunned, unable to sit himself straight.  
The she-wolf gave his shoulder a comforting lick before turning to Zodiac. "Get him inside with the others, make sure he stays warm."  
"What ever you say Shannen," Zodiac sighed before nudging his friend inside "Still don't get how you can enjoy the warmth."


	15. The Egg

Quieting down at the guild, everything was well.  
The Saturday afternoon settled down across the landscape.

"Hey Zodiac, come here." Flamero called out towards the ice mage who jumped slightly by the call of his name.  
He hesitated before walking slowly over towards him "Yes sir?"  
"Its alright Zodiac, aint gonna do nothing, I've been thinking about moving the guild back to Magnolia." The master rose his chin slightly to scan the mage's reaction.  
But the reaction he had was unexpected "We just finished building the hall here," His eyes looked up to look at the roof above.  
"Aye, I know what you mean," Pausing to get the mage's attention back to him. "Don't forget that Alex used Teleportation magic, she can transport the hall over to Magnolia, once we get permission of course"

"I think its a great idea Master," The voice of Lotus came from behind the two, "Afterall, its where the old Fairy Tail lived, so it could be fair to live there." She gave a gentle smile before it turned into a grin as the two male mages turned their heads into the direction of her.  
Flamero grinned aswell "Your right there Lotus, I will take Storm and Zalard with me, I will tell Alex whats happening. Zodiac," Turning towards the ice mage who rose in his chair, "Make sure that everyone is the in the hall while i'm gone."

Having now rose from his chair, the master walked off to find Alex.  
"Oh wow, Imma be in charge here! Hehe!"  
"Oh hell no!"

-

Three Souls, out on there first ever job together, all three of them walked, their tails slightly touching each other.  
All three of them had never been so close to each other since joining the Fairy Tail guild, everywhere you looked you would see all three together.  
Their hearts where glued to each other, would never been alone ever again, they even asked for their rooms to be made into a full room for the three of them.

They had stopped for a little break, eating some chocolate sandwiches, covered in Nutella, was everyones favorite, though Alex ate slowly, last time she ate one of these, she felt sick for the rest of the day.  
Jasmine only chuckled by the slow eating of her wolf-cat best friend, before her ears shot up, something was watching them.  
"I'll be right back," The red husky placed the rest of her sandwich in her mouth as she walked off.

Her tail swished gently as she walked towards the bushes, there was a scent, something was there, but she couldn't make out the animal it was.  
She took a breath before peaking behind, there, curled up and staring, was a strange looking hybrid creature, eight lobster legs and a strange body. For Jasmine being strange, she found it adorable  
But there was another thing with it, a very large egg with dark red and yellow markings on it, the creature seemed to be guarding the egg as it stood up and clamped his claws as a warning to back off.

She took the warning before slowly backing out of the bushes, that egg was an exceed egg, why would it be here?  
"Guys," She called out as she reached the two friends "I just found a hybrid creature with an _Exceed_ egg."  
Both of them grew their eyes wide by the mention of the egg, "You aint fooling around again are you?" Alex asked as she placed her paws on her hips, which jerked off to the side as she slightly rolled her eyes.

"I aint kidding!" She growled as she slightly turned her shoulders "I'll prove it!"  
The two exchanged looks before shrugging their shoulders and followed their friend, who seemed to be at a very fast pace in walking.  
Jasmine slowly moved the bushes out of the way, there still curled up around the egg was the hybrid creature who seemed to be sleeping.  
The she-wolf pinned her ears back "You weren't kidding." She whispered as she leaned down on the grass.

Jasmine shot her a look to keep quiet, the hybrid creature seemed to slightly twitch, snapping open one of his eyes.  
The red husky placed herself on the ground, _Time to learn this creature's trust_ Jasmine thought, now slowly giving her paw towards the hybrid creature, she closed her eyes to wait for a nip from the claws, only to feel a rough patch of skin touch her soft fur.  
"I want to keep this thing," Jasmine whispered lightly as she started to rub the creature gently, before it decided to crawl up her arms, on her shoulder and onto her head.

Alex gave a gentle chuckle, "Sure you can, but the egg." She turned her gaze towards the white egg, which seemed to have rolled onto its side. "We will have to take it back to the guild, I'll use my magic to get there."

-

Studying the egg carefully, Aki was carefully covering the egg in warm blankets to keep it warm "Thats an Exceed egg alright."  
"Told you!" Jasmine bellowed, which made the hybrid creature slightly jump "Sorry Tarr."  
The lightning mage rose a brow "Tarr?" His eyes then turned towards the creature on her head that returned the stare.  
"He is mine now, but he loves this egg," Now turning her gaze towards the master who had walked into the room.

"Why would the exceeds have an egg laying around?" Zodiac questioned as he came up from behind Aki.  
Flamero slightly pinned his ears "The exceeds live here in Earthland, maybe the parents of this egg died and Tarr found it.." Starting to stumble off in speech, only to widen his eyes "Look, the egg is cracking."

All of the mages moved out of the way, the master leaned down on the ground by the egg as it slowly cracked, before it snapped in two.  
Two little orange eyes slowly gazed up before trying to stand on two legs, slightly stumbling to stay up straight. His little body then fell back onto the shell of the egg, only to be caught by a large and gentle red paw.  
"Hello there, little Exceed," Whispering gently, warm breath slowly ruffling the red fur of the baby exceed cat.

"Fireball," The exceed squeaked, snapping his paws onto his mouth, "Fireball is me."  
This little exceed just hatched and it could talk? Amazing.  
"Well, hello there Fireball," Flamero spoke, raising his other paw as he rose himself from the ground "Flamero is me." Copying the words of the little exceed used.

"High! High!" The exceed squealed as it laid itself on the base of his paw, only then did the little wings on its back pop out.  
Turning his paw slowly, Fireball turned his head towards his back, opening in a joy smile as the wings on his back flapped.  
The master chuckled under his breath as he perked a large smile on his mouth, only then did he move his paw for the little exceed to fly.  
"Me fly! Me fly!" Fireball called out, flying slowly higher before landing on Flamero's head, snuggling into his hair.  
Flamero carefully walked towards a spare table "Looks like I found my Happy."


	16. Magnoila

"I think he likes your hair,"  
"You think so huh?"

All four, Flamero, Fireball, Storm and Zalard where on their way to Magnolia.  
The young exceed found a way to get away with flying or walking, just sit on someones head for a ride, he really was fitting into Fairy Tail thats for sure.

Not amused being tagged along to Magnolia, the grey cheetah dropped at the rear of the group, his arms where crossed and his eyes burned, he was very pissed, not only was he away from the guild, he was stuck with these annoying fools.  
"Hey Zalard," the lightning mage called out towards him "Keep up you slow poke."  
Cursing under his breath, Zalard picked up his pace, the quicker this was done, the better.

-

Reaching the border of Magnoila town, the four stopped in their tracks, the smell was sending shivers down everyones spine.  
"Eww smell" Fireball squeaked, berrying himself into Flamero's pink locks of hair.  
Zalard snorted "Whatever it is, smells dead to me."

For once the cheetah was right, the smell smelt like a dead creature, all three had to keep a watch out for it, for a new born exceed it would give them nightmares.  
Now reaching one of the mountains, the town come into view, everything was just like the old times, the noise of a busy city filled the air.  
There was only one thing missing, a guild.  
Perking his head up, near the beach sat an empty area, where the old Fairy Tail hall sat years ago.

Sliding down the hill, all four made their way into the city, everyone was busy into doing their normal deeds,  
Either they where out for a day or shopping, they paid no attention to the Anthropomorphic beings who walked around.  
They decided to split up, the city was huge enough, covering more ground could help to find the Mayor of Magnoila's office.

The sun was setting when they met up in South Gate Park, Zalard had found the office by the Magnoila Cake Shop.  
"Well I guess we should book a hotel for tonight." Flamero spoke, now with Fireball against his chest with his arms crossed.  
The two mages shrugged their shoulders, "I think we'll live if we camp out for the night." Storm said, his tail slowly curling around his legs "Its spring remember, so it'll be a cool night, we got thick fur, we'll live."

-

Sure by morning it was freezing cold, Storm's idea had gotten Fireball a small cold.  
"Sorry," The lightning mage shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed the sick exceed's ear.  
Zalard snorted "Not your fault that your calculations where wrong," Hissing with a touch of laughter.  
"Watch your tongue cat," The lightning mage gave a slight growl before taking the lead to walk towards the Mayor's office.

It was early by the time they reached the office, people where giving them strange looks as they opened the door.  
The office table was seated by a young man, orange hair with a black tuxedo, with a red tie.  
"What can I help you with?" He spoke, not taking his eyes on the computer infront of him.  
Placing Fireball on the soft floor, the master walked over towards the desk "Is the mayor free today?"

Finally, the young man looked up, his yellow eyes widened by the sight of three anthropomorphic beings infront of him.  
"Did you hear him or what?" Zalard spoke up, startling the man "Is the mayor free today?"  
"Someone summon me?" A voice came from behind the group "Ah yes, I heard you three where in town."  
All span around, there stood a man with red hair, his teal eyes seemed to lock with Flamero's burning brown eyes.

"Come in my office Flamero, your men can come aswell." Only then did he find himself turning, the major opened the door into his office.  
Simple as an office can be, a desk, computer, chair and a window, plus some chairs for when he had a meeting with someone.  
"Take a seat," he offered as he went behind his desk, his hands then met his chin as he took a seat in his chair.  
Leaning against the wall with Fireball in his arms, the grey cheetah took a moment to only watch, he hardly ever sat down in a meeting.

"We have built our guild hall over in a nearby village, well its actually 90 miles away," Flamero started to speak, slowly rubbing the back of his head "And one of our members can use Teleportation magic, can transport the hall anywhere," He paused, allowing the Mayor to speak.  
Sure enough, the mayor began to speak "I see, so you want to replace the old Fairy Tail's place in Magnolia? Is that all?"  
"Of course thats all we want but," Zalard began to speak, he taken his jacket off his shoulders but hanging loosely on his elbows, on his muscle shoulders sat the black Fairy Tail emblem, clear as day.

"Ah, so your the bunch I heard that are bringing back the old Fairy Tail guild," The mayor spoke, but his voice was filled with sorrow, "When they disappeared, our town where mourning for years," Till it found himself grinning, "I accept your offer, teleport your hall at once!"

-

"Come on, how long do we have to sit in here for?"  
"Till the master gives the signal you idiot."  
The rest of the guild, in the hall sat there around their tables, Alex out the front of the hall, everyone with their eyes on her.  
"I hope everyone has their things with them, I hope I can get everything there." The water mage spoke as she listened into her head.

Three Souls sat around their table, they seemed to be whispering, Tarr wasn't saying anything, he just sat there on Jasmine's lap and slept.  
It was quiet by the time that it reached noon, till Alex screamed out "Its time!"  
"Everyone don't panic, it will feel weird but it will work!" The water mage barked, now her paws glowed with yellow, her magic energy was starting to charge.

A magic circle started to lift the hall, everything was shaking, everyone clung onto someone as they where lifted in the air.  
Half of them screamed but the others just enjoyed the taste of no gravity.  
Then boom, they went off in the speed of light, the world was spinning for them as they landed with a loud thump on the ground.  
Everyone was there, Magnolia was in view by the time that the large doors where open, they where greeted by the four that went off.  
Their mission was complete, now they could truly bring Fairy Tail back to greatness.


	17. The Mark

Magnolia welcomed Fairy Tail in open arms, even those who had been there at the time of their disappearance where very happy to have them back in their home town.  
Even though that the guild appeared out of no where in the middle of the day, sure people where surprised or frightened but when they saw the guild's emblem and name, they where no longer afraid.

It was the third day being in Magnolia when they got a knock at the door of the guild hall.  
The Mayor had planned a three day celebration day, the second day arrived with a ball room banquet.  
With a little twist.

Staring in the mirror of the room, the she-wolf and her two friends stared at the mirror.  
"Your kidding me?" Jasmine slightly growled, only to be turned into a hiss "Why the hell am I fucking cat?!"  
"Its just for fun, its a spell that turns someone into the another species," Grace spoke as she looked at herself in the mirror, her long cat claws poking out of her creamy colored paws "To be honest I think i'll cut my dress when I place it on."  
"You can say that again, I feel sorry for Lotus and Zalard being the only canines there, but yet again when their in their real forms they are the only cats in the guild," Jasmine said, her once red fur had turned light grey, she seemed to changed color with her transformation once more.

Lotus poked her head around the entrance to the dressing room, her once short muzzle had turned longer, plus her fluff around her neck was just turned to white like the rest of her fur.  
"Oh my Lotus," Wonder gave her away, the young kitten mage bounced over to her, before grabbing her large hand paw and dragging her out from her hiding spot.  
"Wow," Grace said as she walked over towards the white wolf, "You look amazing, your hair is longer aswell!"

-

Snorting through his rather large nose, Jasper found himself annoyed, the rest of the boys, but not Zalard, where turned into normal cats while he was a smilodon cat, unlike Lotus, he had a tiny tail.  
"Would you look at that," Aki purred in amusement as Jasper glared at himself in the mirror.  
Just as the certain opened, a long muzzle poked out of the door, dark grey facial studded piercings ran along his muzzle, eye brows and ears, Zalard.

"Just as punk as the cheetah version." Zodiac commented as he posed in front of the mirror, getting so hyped up over his now even better body "Shame we can't stay like this forever."  
Zalard opened his mouth for a hiss only to be turned into a deep growl, "What the hell," He grunted as he snapped his over sized paw over his mouth, "I hope doesn't last for fucking long."  
Storm Lily observed himself in the mirror, slightly making his backside stick out "Don't worry, it only lasts for 12 hours."  
"Good grief," A little voice peaked out, "Me look like an idiot!" Fireball jumped out from a dressing room, once a cat, now a dog with white wings.

-

Music played, the sound of chattering entered ears of those who where there, the boys already in their suits, where out mingling with the towns folk while waiting for the girls to arrive, smell of the food mixed with the air.  
"Damn food is amazing," Fireball spoke through a muffled speech with still food in his mouth as he chewed.  
A muttering hiss came from behind a metal pillar, there behind it stood a very pissed off Zodiac Pinkface.  
"Whats wrong ice brain?" Zalard came from behind him, earning a snarl from the ice mage "Geez calm your brains down"  
"I should have cooked the damn food," A mixed snarl and mumbled ventured out of his mouth.

The door opened with a loud thud before the cheetah could answer him, there stood some of the girls, Zalard scanned for Lotus but she wasn't there among them.  
Being shoved to the side as Zodiac strode past him, right towards the food section.  
Master Flamero had come to his right side, scaring the shit out of the cheetah.  
"Geez Zalard, calm down."  
"Not my fault you popped out of no where," he snorted.

There was a sudden scream, a males scream.  
Everyones eyes suddenly followed towards the noise, there on the floor, slightly curled up body was Jasper.  
He was shaking, madly, his large paws grabbed the side of his face, many had ran over towards him, Flamero pushed through the crowd to bend down at the shaking mage.  
Suddenly, his eyes shot wide, there, slowly growing on the right side of his eye, a red marking, it was glowing.

"Thats Jellal Fernandes' marking!" Someone called out from the crowd.  
"No duh!"


	18. Midnight

Traveling through a dark forest, paw by paw, the she-cat prowls.  
She never did care for those who stared at her, she would only give a sharp glare before they disappear.  
One her way to Magnolia to meet her brother, to warn him of the crisis to come.  
"You sure your up for it Vand?" A dark voice spoke.  
"Anything to see my brother again."

-

After the drama that unfolded at the ball, it continued, but with wary members attending.  
It was about time that the other girls arrived but they where quickly told what happened.  
"That has to be painful," Wonder spoke, her tiny kitten paw resting on her cheek.  
All of the girls nodded, by a single flash, Lotus was behind Grace, her orange dress was stained.

"What did you do this time Lotus?" Shannen meowed, her white paw trailed down her dress to the liquid stain, "It'll dry, its just water."  
Her voice shuttered, "M-Maybe my dress is cursed," she barked, before she was sent flying out the door by her own legs, "I need to change!"  
"The hell did you do to her?" Came a dark grunt from behind the group of girls, all startled by a tuxedo wearing Zalard.  
Alex shrugged her shoulders "She split water on her dressed and flipped out."

"Zalard," Came the voice of Flamero, "I need a favor."  
Growling, the grey wolf felt like just simply ignoring him, "Sure, send your slave to do everything for you, what do you want me to do?"  
"Zalard!" Flamero hissed, but he was shoved to the side.  
"I am not your slave Flamero! I'm a living being with needs!"

Lotus had just arrived to see the argument, she knew what the grey cheetah was going through, being dragged along by the Master wasn't his ideal way, he hated it by the way he spoke to her about the shit that went down with him.

-

"Zalard!" Lotus called out to him, the grey wolf had taken off to the top of the guild hall, he had ran from the dance room all the way to the guild, ran all the way up to the top of the hall where he sat.  
"Oh hey there Lotus, lemme guess you saw the argument? Took him long enough to finally realize it," He growled, his left paw slamming into the pavement on the top of the building, making a few cracks.

The white wolf shifted her weight, she knew it was only fifteen minutes before the spell would wear off and they would turn into their normal species. "Well, he does need you," She muttered, her paws slightly crossing her chest, "You are a S-Class wizard, he needs you for-"  
"You sound just like every single other member who I tell this t-"  
"Don't you even dare!" Lotus suddenly growled, her white fangs baring, "I am not one like them! I am your friend, I am only trying to help you!"

Zalard took a step forward, his eyes then suddenly burned with anger, that made the white wolf step back, before she knew it, she was pinned to the wall, she gasped by the sight of his face so close she could feel his breath on her skin.  
"Z-Zalard, let me go, your scaring me," Lotus trembled in speech, her head slightly titled to the side, her eyes just fully on him.  
He only gripped her tighter before he spoke "I wish I could be more like you... Lotus."

"I don't know why y-you would want to be like m-me," She spoke before she felt paws on her chin, her head slightly raised.  
She felt a gentle finger slide across her cheek, before she widened her eyes, their lips touched, it was soft, gentle and blessing.  
Never had she felt something so loving, her eyes then slightly closed as she parted her mouth for him to slide his tongue in.  
Finally it ended, the two where sent panting for air, before Lotus crashed into his chest, "Its m-midnight."

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong_ Off went the clock in Magnolia, the two of them where sent glowing, there was no pain while the two where turned into their cat versions, they joined in arms by the time they where normal again.  
"At every end, is a new beginning," Lotus whispered as Zalard lifted her up, his large muscle arms allowing her to sit on him while they started at each other.

-

She dashed before they could see her  
Vand had just seen her brother  
He was in love  
She was happy for him  
But she needed to tell him  
Tomorrow is going to be the day she will


	19. The Ring

"You going down blondie"  
"Oh come on, I am the boxing demon!"

Lotus and Grace, the two of them entered the smelly work out place, the boys mostly trained here to get their strength up.  
Storm had offered the two a boxing match for the two of them, so he made sure the place was quiet.  
It was mostly filled with weight lifts and fitness machines, but in the far left corner sat a large boxing ring, not used for a while.

"So, whats this I heard happened last night with you and _Zalard_?" Grace nudged her friend, making her jump slightly.  
Speaking of what happened, she hadn't a clue, "I saw him arguing with Master, being called a slave and crap, before he slammed the door out," She swallowed, "I followed him, he had gone to the guild hall, way up the top-"  
Storm rose an eyebrow when he entered the room with two pairs of boxing gloves.  
"Bet it Storm, girl talk," Grace shot him a glare before the lightning mage could speak and make a hasty exit.

"Way up top of the guild hall," She swallowed once more, "He excused me of being one who treats him of being a slave."  
Grace leaned in as Lotus continued.  
"He was very angry, it scared me, I was pinned to the wall by him," She gulped by the time that she turned her gaze away, "he told me he wanted to be more like him, before I knew it he had his paw on my chin and we... k-k"

Grace crash landed on the sabertooth's mouth, "So he kissed you?" Grace through her arms back, "How romantic..." She wondered off into her own little dream world.  
"Come on, lets rally," Lotus then jumped up, sending the blonde breathless.  
"Storm!" Grace called out for the lightning mage who peaked his head out of the door, "Get your ass out here, we got a match to run."

Soon as the girls had their gloves on, the two set into the ring, Storm along side them, "I swear don't draw blood," Storm spoke as he adjusted the gloves on Grace.  
"Can you tell us the basics?" Lotus asked, her tail slightly switching, her excitement building up.  
Storm rolled his eyes slightly before adjusting Lotus's gloves, "Well just do simple punches, don't go full on like this," throwing his fist forward with such force, "Unless your in a real match you would go like that, give it ago Grace."

Grace rose her paws up slightly before throwing a punch, "Like that?"  
The lightning mage chuckled "That was sloppy, harder."  
Throwing another punch before she got it right, "Go for it girls."

Storm was out of the ring before the girls even started, they where sent at each other, throwing their fists at each other, before they where sent to the ground, seeming to be having a 'roll on the floor' fight.  
But they didn't even hear the large doors of the gym opening.

"The heck with the noise Storm?" A dark voice startled the lightning mage, but only seeing the Master and Zalard.  
Chuckling slightly, the mage replied "Girls having a punch up," chuckles turned into giggling.  
"I see..." Flamero rose a brow before he shifted away to the side, with Zalard at his side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Panting, sweaty and warn out.  
The two girls sat side by side, sipping their water slowly to catch their breath.  
"Not bad," Grace panted before fist pumping her friend.  
Lotus chuckled before accepting the fist, "Lets head back to the guild, I heard that Fairy Hills is being worked on."

Thanking Storm on the way out, the two girls headed out the door but was greeted by a unfamiliar face.  
"Sorry," The dark purple feline spoke, her teal eyes looking down as she passed them.  
Narrowing his eyes, Storm approached the feline but was ignored, she seemed to be on her way to Flamero.  
"Master Flamero?"

Turning his eyes over towards the feline, his eyes widened by the sight and markings of her, "Yes thats me, may I help you?"  
"My name is Vand, I come from a dark guil-"  
"Hold up a fucking minute!" Zalard cut in front of her, "What are you doing here if your in a dark guild?" He hissed.  
Flamero stood up, pushing Zalard onto the ground, "Rude Zalard, leave her be." Making sure his S-Class mage stayed still, but he kept his glare.  
"Now, do explain why you are here Vand,"

Fiddling with her paw slightly, her head slightly lowered and her eye contact never reached, she whispered something.  
Only the toughest of ears could hear, and Flamero heard it all.


	20. Blood Will Draw

Sprinting at the speed of light, the Master, shadow cheetah Zalard and house cat Vand.  
After hearing what Vand had told him, he knew that the guild was in danger of attack.  
Suddenly, a scream.  
A loud, terrified girl scream.

They turned in the direction of the scream, it led into a dark alley way, by the time they reached a dead end, drops of blood landed next to Flamero's hind paw.  
Bracing himself for the impact, the master slowly turned his head to the side, seeing the slightly hair of blonde, it was Grace.

He felt like vomiting, hard, that was HIS girl, HIS member.  
"GET HER DOWN!" Zalard's sudden large scream ducked him out of his dark thoughts.  
Vand found herself claiming up the wall, the scent of blood made her feel sick.  
With Grace down, sudden panic ran through his mind, "Where's Lotus?!"

Zalard looked at him with dark, glaring eyes, "You mean shes not here?!"  
"Don't worry," A sudden voice ran over the three, a sudden wolf shadow loomed over them, "I saw the whole thing, and it wasn't me."  
Zalard was now snarling, like a dragon he was, "Where is the white sabertooth?!"

"Calm down Zalard, I know she is your love, I saw you two on the top of the guild hall one night," Vand spoke, her sudden tone of voice darkened.  
The grey cheetah narrowed his eyes, but the wolf shadow blocked his turn to speak.  
"Don't worry, she should be fine if they don't do anything to her, my name, is Tora, short for Torazai,"  
Flamero was shaking, badly, he was cut off by the name of that wolf, but right now he didn't give a shit.

"Who did this?" He growled suddenly, "I want them dead!"  
Vand shook her head, "I told you who was after you, Twilight Midnight."  
"Yes, i know that, but which fucking mage?"  
Tora took the moment to block out Vand's speaking turn "Hold it there Flamero," Her tone changed into a annoyed teenage girl, "You need to get your member to the hospital, right away, as for the sabertooth..." She trailed off speech, she could feel glaring eyes on her.

-

Slamming his fist onto the table, pacing back in forth, a skull headed canine slightly hissed.  
"I said I didn't want anyone DEAD!" He yelled, "And what do you do? You had to kill the blonde!"  
Shaking slightly, a orange-redish head man was on his knees "It wasn't my fault, it was Darky!"  
Darky, a dark colored shark-cat slightly hissed, "The blonde put up a fight to protect the sabertooth boss, I had to."

"Where is that sabertooth anyway?" The skull canine murmured, he felt his overly large claws throbbing with the need to be dug into something.  
Darky slightly grinned "That little lady is with Frank down in the basement."  
"Make sure he doesn't entertain himself with the sabertooth, you know what he is like Darky."  
"Yes Midnight."

Frank they called him, was a skull canine like Midnight, though he was different, instead of the overly large tail, he had the shark tail.  
His glowing purple eyes was the only thing that told him of who he was, a dark mage.  
"Come on sabertooth," he circled around the chained sabertooth, the chain led all the way back towards a overly large pole, "You should wake up or the boss will be angry that we might have killed you."

Placing his overly large paw on her stomach as she started to stir, her face scrunching up by the pain running down her body.  
"Finally deciding to wake up I see?" Frank startled her, "rise and shine saber."  
Squinting her eyes open slightly before gasping them wide open before slightly whimpering in pain, "W-What the heck?"  
"Ah you do speak," he chuckled, only then did he slightly turn his head to the side.

She snapped herself awake, she shifted her body before she arched her back to sit up, she noticed the chains around her paws and throat, "Whats with the chains?"  
"So you don't run," he shifted his weight over towards the door, which was wide open.  
Lotus slightly shifted in weight, she then finally was clearly awake, she seemed to have been drugged asleep, or basicly beaten till she was asleep.  
"What do you want with me?"

"Your the bait, your guild, vs ours, we want that filthy logo," He pointed towards her back, there that showed her light pink emblem, "off the face of the earth we want them, when they where gone, those good guilds stayed quiet, allowed Dark guilds to rule," His pointer finger pointed up a sharp claw, "until we heard of their return, well, we want them all dead."

"Cut the crap you skull headed freak! Let me out of here!" Lotus sure had some nerve, yet again she was a weak wizard, well as she saw herself as weak.  
Frank narrowed his eyes, "Shut up sabertooth," only then did he swipe a kick at her face, pushing her against the wall.

"You know sabertooth, your not going to get out of here alive, our boss only wants us to keep you alive until the grand final, and I will warn you, blood will draw from all sides."


	21. Demons Attack

Pacing back and forth, Flamero was in the wits of something out of his paws.  
His diary was useless, he hadn't written in it for ages, he hardly ever got the time for it.  
"Flamero" There was a sudden knock at the door, but it didn't open.  
"Come in," His tone was fierce, right now he didn't want to get into a 'calm' mood, his blood was boiling.

It was Vand, but standing outside the door was Torazai, her own eyes where burning with anger, as was Vand's, but they had to keep their cool.  
"One thing I know, Monster's will releash from us," Flamero knew, the time would come, for Fairy Tail, to fight back, just like they did to Phantom Tooth

-

Frank had been sent from his day duty of watching Lotus, and now it was Darky's turn.  
"I aint sorry if Frank didn't amuse you," His tone grumbled, yet again he wasn't in the mood like he was when the job was done with getting the sabertooth to their headquarters.  
Lotus was thirsty, badly, her throat burned with hunger, she didn't speak, she needed water.

"Sir," She whispered, getting his attention, "can I," She gulped "have a drink of water?"  
Darky grinned, only then did he open the door to her 'cell', she heard the sound of rushing water, maybe her tactics worked.  
But it didn't, Darky had gotten himself a cup of water, which she envied, she hissed at him before the cup was thrown to her.  
She could see that Darky was playing with her, she leaned her back to the wall, turned her head and maybe try to sleep.

But she didn't get any sleep at all.  
She was woken by the sudden yell in her ear, before she was taken off the chain and thrown to the side, hitting the wall with a thump.  
Screaming in pain, she was suddenly then punched in the back.  
There was one thing about Darky, is that he was cruel, not like Frank, but darkly sickening cruel.

-

They where on their way to war.  
Flamero had gotten everybody, from the weakest member up, on the boat, and on their way towards their headquarters.  
Vand laid out the map, pointing out their enemies weakest and strongest points on their team.  
"Now we know that a Master has to be strong right? Believe me, he is." Vand noted before she turned the page, "This is Darky, he is their deputy, he uses Shade magic like Jose Porla did," She then slightly turned her eyes to Zalard, who widened his eyes by the sight of her staring at him.  
"Then this man," Turning the page again, "is Frank, he uses Memory Make like Rufus Lore."

"Are these guys linked or something to the old generation?" Zodiac leaned in, his sudden tone scaring Storm out of his skin.  
Sighing slightly, Vand nodded "and their Master, Midnight, uses poison magic, but yet, that's what we know."  
"You're saying this guy could throw something at us and we won't see it coming eh?" Zalard's sudden remark slightly scared Vand, but she nodded.  
"This is going to be one intense battle," Jasmine spoke, she leaned herself over the ledge of the boat.  
Flamero placed himself down on the ground, "Sure as hell, they started it, we finish it."

'Poof'  
A sudden puff of smoke made everyone jump back,  
Tiny figure, Makarov. "Sorry for this sudden scare."  
Flamero was glad to see his fellow spirit, but yet he was confused on why he turned up.  
"I will let you know, that our members in the Celestial World will join you in battle, with their normal Earthland powers and their Celestial magic combined, we will make a power team, best of luck."

Not able to say goodbye to their beloved 3rd master because of him disappearing after his speech.  
All they had to do was wait till they got there, all sat in silence, either with a friend or alone, they sat, and waited for the battle to come.

-

Reaching their island, they wasted no time in running towards their headquarters, it wasn't guarded, but they had to keep their eyes open for ambush. But it never came.

BOOM

The door was smashed open, it was all smoke, the building was coming crashing down by the time that they had ran into the building and went searching.  
But there was nothing, all growling in frustration, they finally had caught something, a scent, familiar, mixed with blood, and that sent Zalard threw the roof.

Soon as they reached another door, it was full of people, all with the same logo, they where mages, Twilight Midnight mages.  
But in the middle of the room, sat a overly large throne, there sat the Skull canine, and beside him, a tied up, bloodied Lotus.  
"We where expecting you, Fairy Tail," His dark voice echoed through the building.  
All of the mages chuckled deeply with their Master, they where joined by Frank and Darky, who both sat a side of the throne.

"This little mage here," Darky spoke before he picked up Lotus by the neck, her eyes didn't dare to open, but she winced in pain as blood drooled down her chest, "didn't even put up much of a fight, oh, and the blonde? Piece of cake."

"Shut your ugly face Darky!" Flamero yelled out, silencing everyone in the room.  
Everyone, even his own guild-friends, could feel the magic energy around him, he was pissed.  
But he wasn't going to have the fun for himself, "Fairy Tail..." He spoke, his tone turned dark "ATTACK!"

With the first mages meeting their targets, the master held back Torazai, "I need you to stay with me."  
Torazai looked back in confusion, but she obeyed.

-  
*Flash Back*

"Master" The voice of Vand entered the master's ears, in the basement of the boat they where using, the master had gone down there to think.  
But the master really wasn't in the mood for chat, "Aye there Vand," his tone of voice was low, his eyes where closed but his arms where crossed.  
"I think you need to know something," Vand took a step forward, but she kept her distance, "it's about Tora, I think its better she stays with you in battle."  
The master flinched, his eyes slightly opened but half way, "Whys that Vand?"

"From what I know, Tora had a bad past, her family where killed in a forest fire when she was young, she survived her whole life alone," Only then did Vand perk a smile, "until, I found her. She had only known the wild, I told her about live as a guild member, what we do and shit, but when she found out I was in a dark guild, well, I found out her secret." Only then did she shiver her paws, she rose one up, there held a scar, "It was horrible, her demon, called Masamune over takes her body, shes a different person then," Only then did a smirk crawl onto her lips, "It's a special gift, she calls it a curse, we found out her curse was a special curse called 'Night Terror'."

Flamero had turned his whole body around as Vand said Masamune, "Thats one special demon, he was one made long ago, and do you think he will appear again while Torazai is in battle?"  
Vand slightly nodded, but she turned her paw around towards her, her paw curling in a fist, "She hates it, so much, but, Masamune gives her the power to be over what she is."

-

Frank had found himself into the battle by the sight of the grey cheetah, Zalard, who was coming right for him.  
Allowing himself to unleashed his claws, the two met face to face, but it was a unfair battle, just as Zalard was about to launch an attack, one of his guildmates was thrown right at him, but it was Vand.  
"Get off me you purple furred freak!" He yelled, throwing the house cat off him.

Frank on the other hand, was known of Vand's secret, "Geez Zalard, got a problem with your siblings?"  
The house cat hissed, "YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Only then did she pounce on her former guildmate, "You may have been my own guild member, but I am NOT GOING TO LET YOU LIVE FOR THAT!"  
Pushing her paws close together, a green magic circle lit up, her face was fierce, she had hated Frank, and how many times did she have to say it, she couldn't count. That gave her all the world to know that, his purple eyes would send her spine shivering.

It was poison that was coming out of her paws, it was kind of like of what Jasmine did during the battle of Phantom Tooth, but it was stronger.  
Frank threw his head in the air in laughter "You may use poison, but I am way stronger then you flea bag," With a flick of his finger, the house cat was sent flying.  
But Vand wasn't hurt, she was more worried about Torazai, if she saw that, well lets just say that hell would break loose.

The sudden slash of claws, Vand rose her head to see her brother and his spirit Gajeel Redfox both equal in strength with Frank, who grinned the whole time they laid their attacks on him.  
"Shadow's curse!" Zalard yelled out, his whole body covering in shadow spikes.  
"Iron Dragon's Club!" And with that, sending an iron pillar into Frank's skull, which cracked with just the slightest noise.  
Screaming in agony, they had found his weak spot, and his most fragile place.

Sending the shadow spikes towards him, the cheetah grinned, but yet, Darky was beside the unconscious Lotus, where she seemed to be sleeping in pain, maybe even watching the battle in dream vision.  
Again screaming in agony, the skull canine suddenly sent a shield around his body, "You good for nothing fucktards!" Frank screamed, now it was his turn.

"Red's Wheel!" Frank yelled out, suddenly with a throw of his arm, red and blue fire was sent towards them, but with one move, Vand had blocked the attack with her whole body, her burning fur sent the smell into the air, which mixed with the scent of blood.  
Falling to the ground with a loud bang, her body curled, her back ached as it burned.

Zalard's breathing was hazy, "Vand, get yourself to safety, NOW!"  
Hearing the sound of her brother screaming at her, it snapped her in half before she picked herself up, turned her face to the side, it was that look she was giving him, a loving sister look, she did it to Torazai one time, but this one was real.

Zalard gave her a brief smile before he jumped over towards Frank, Gajeel at his side.  
Giving her the moment to glare at the battle that ran around her guild hall, which she once thought was the greatest thing in the world, but now it was hell for her.  
As she found herself to her paws, the burnt fur on her back still gave awake the smoke which made her squinted her eyes almost closed, she knew of her secret spot in the guild hall, which was given to her by the Boss when she was young mage.  
As she crawled down the stairs of the small basement, the purple house cat covered up her wounds before she found herself falling asleep while the battle above grew.


	22. Red Blood

"Red.."  
"Do not trouble yourself Azure, we'll go there."  
"Yes sir."

Red, new head of the magic council, had gotten reports on the Fairy Tail guilds return, but the battle that was playing at his door step wasn't the right thing to do, Red himself had met a few of the members, including the lightning mage Storm and his friend the ice mage Zodiac.  
He himself was a anthropomorphic wolf, everyone knew of his name because of his red fur, though his green eyes where hard to miss.

Azure by his side, joined by another member of the council, third highest in the ranking, was a wolf called Shane, yet of his lazy personality, he was well respected among the ranks.

It would only be Red joining in the battle, afterall, it was his duty to help that guild, he knew that Twilight Midnight was after them after sending a spy among their ranks in that dark guild.

-

Yowling in pain, the two that fought Frank where not at his feet, Gajeel had gone back to the spirit word to heal up, but that left Zalard on his own.  
Throwing his head up in laughter, the skull canine smashed Zalard into the ground with his bare foot, "Wow, not bad, for a Fairy Tail shadow!"  
The sudden slash of claws got the cheetah out of the zoned out moment, he snapped his eyes open to the flash of blue and white.  
She bared wounds, blood and gashes, but she was alive, with the littlest of magic power left, she could protect him.

Frank jumped back, his skull started to crack louder, "Crap, Darky, where ar-" his speech was stopped by the sight of Darky, smacked head first by the lightning wizard Storm and his comrade Laxus Dreyer.  
"Looks like your on the last straw there Frank," Zalard chuckled under his breath, slowly he rose to his paws, a little shaky, but well enough to send on magic blast into his face, with that, the skull canine was sent back along side Darky.

"Not bad for a wolf," Laxus patted Storm on the shoulder before disappearing.  
Nodding as his spirit disappeared, the lightning mage moved over towards Zalard, who had passed out from the magic energy he lacked.  
Noticing the flash of red fur, Storm rose his head from the cheetah towards the door, it was Red, from the magic council. He had only met him briefly, but yet he hardly knew him, why is he here...

-

Through the gaps of the cracks between the hall, the master and his comrade Tora, were on there way towards the Twilight Midnight's master's hideaway, after sneaking off as the battle between them started, the master was determined to take his revenge.

It was starting to smoke up by time they reached the fair end of the hall, coughing madly, the master and Torazai made that one last slip threw the crack before they were greeted by Midnight, his grinning face and his paws now filled with magic energy.  
"Bout time, Master of the Fairies," Coughing with such no mercy, that last word made it sound like he was going to throw up.  
Flamero, now his eyes were burning with anger, with that the ground shook, it was like how Master Makarov was feeling in the battle of Phantom Lord.

"Why must you make enemies with Fairy Tail, Midnight..." With that, his paws lit up with burning hot fire, but. Midnight was able to strike the first move, with that, the Master had dodged it.  
Being sent off the side, the master turned his head towards Torazai, "Please, if this gets out of hand, take it for me."  
But, Tora heard nothing, she was staring at the ground, eyes wide open, her fur flowed with the wind of magic energy that blew around her.

It was that, the smell of blood had entered both the noses of both master's they had turned from their battle towards the small, little she-wolf, snorting, Midnight took the moment to take the side of the neck from Flamero in his overly large skull jaws, with that, Flamero was sent into the screaming frenzy, which had triggered something... from inside Torazai.

-

The sudden rumble of the earth-quake had gotten larger.  
"An earth-quake?" One of the Twilight Midnight mages screamed out, as they started to slightly lose their balance.  
Zodiac had taken a large gash to the shoulder, but he was still able to stand and take part in the fight still, "This is what happens when the Master is angry, very angry," grinning with the overly large teeth that where now stained with blood, "Would sure like to see it for myself, but I would hate to be that other guy."

"Shit," Jasmine found herself surrounded, there were all covered in blood, they must have taken out members quicker then she thought.  
She found herself back to back with Jasper, who slightly growled with along side with her, "Don't lose your guard Jas, you can do it."

Scanning the load of men, there she found a small gap between them, with that, she saw the flash of dark purple wings, with that she slightly crept towards the gap before she blasted blue fire towards the men that blocked her way, all turning into stone. With that she was able to see her friend, Shannen had gone over her take over She-Wolf soul, her left arm and right leg were covered in purple and dark red stripes, while her dark purple hair had tips of red, while she had her dark wings on her back that hovered her.

She was amazing like that, while Jasmine had her blue fire, she knew she had a take over as her own, but she wasn't just able to get it right.  
Hearing a overly large rip, she flinched by the feeling of her skull jumper being torn, with that, she turned her head slowly.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" That was her favorite, she was going to kill whoever had done that with her own jaw.  
Her eyes went side to side, there was no body around her beside Jasper, who seemed to be dealing with somebody.  
She caught the sight of a overly large man with a scythe, with blood stained but with the slightest bit of fabric hanging from the tip of it.

Feeling her own legs carrying herself over towards him, her throat rumbled, her paws went numb with all the magic energy, then it hit her, with a sudden roar coming out of her mouth, her heart beating a billion times, sprouting her overly large blue fire wings emerged from her back, which tore through her skin, her once floppy Shepard ears where now pointy lynx cat ears, her fluffy like tail now turned into the devil's tail, and her right eye was pure black with small bits of blue fire streaming out of it.

All she could see, red where the enemy, blue where the allies. With that she was able to tell the enemy and not go for the wrong target, she could see them backing away from her as she crawled towards them, blue smoke puffing out of her nose before she ran forward, her shoulder blades moving with every stride, with a sudden leap, every muscle contracted in her body as she slid into the side of the man who dropped his scythe out of reflex, with one twirl of her body, she summoned out of her back one after another, small little blue spikes which flew into the air and back down, she could here the screaming of those around her, but she wasn't quite finished yet.

"Your gonna have a bad time..."


End file.
